You Changed Your Mind
by MsLane
Summary: So due to the release of the Bridesmaids scene, this story sort of developed. Spoilers for On My Way. Got the idea from a post on tumblr How long did it take for them to find out about Quinn's accident. It must've been a while, because their priority would have been to call the next of kin. rachel waited for her. She waited. She wasnt going to get married without Quinn with her.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Based on a tumblr post I saw the other day. I apologize wholeheartedly for not knowing who the credit to, for the post. But uhm it just gave me a million feelings all at once, and this came to mind. _**  
**_It will be slightly AU, I've also yet to determine *exactly* what the fate of Rachel and Quinn will be. Let me know what you think and I'll go from there._**

* * *

"ON MY WAY."

Rachel doesn't even say anything. She simply holds up her phone towards Santana, almost completely disregarding Finn.

Santana reads the words and then looks up at Rachel, slightly dipping her head in acknowledgment. Rachel mentally gives herself a pat on the back and then seems to realize she might want to fill Finn in on the development.

"She just texted me back. She's on her way. We're going to wait Finn."

The boy's face is overcome by a look of sheer constipated control. His eyebrows furrow, eyes squinting, chin jutting out, "Wait, what?"

Santana sighs, rolling her eyes and speaking up, "Does she have to spell it out for you? She said. You're going. To wait." She speaks slowly while enunciating each word, overly extending the pauses between every two words.

Finn shoots her a look of disdain, while Rachel simply shakes her head at her friend's antics.

"Rachel, we really, _really_, can't afford to wait. I said it before and I'll say it again. It's now or never."

Santana shares a look with Brittany who moved to sit on the armrest of the couch. They both have a feeling something's going to happen.

Rachel looks up at him, eyes flashing something dangerous, "Now or never? We can't wait for another day to get married? You cannot get married to me on _any_ other day, at any other time, if we don't do it today? Is that what you're saying?"

Finn nods his head wildly, "Yes! Exactly you totally get it!" He stops and then backtracks, "No, no wait! That's not what I meant! I mean of course I want to marry you! I want to marry you so much that I just cant wait!"

Rachel folds her arms across her chest and shakes her head sadly, "Finn. Finn this, I can't do this without Quinn here. If she isn't here, it's not happening. I refuse to get married without Quinn being here with me."

Santana looks up at her girlfriend to find Brittany softly smiling back at her knowingly. The blonde gets closer and whispers in Santana's ear, "And Q thought she wouldn't be able to stop Rachel from getting married today."

Santana smiles lovingly at her and nods her head, "Rachel's totally letting her 'Quinn loving' shine through now though."

They look back towards the feuding couple just in time to see Finn attempt to kick over a chair, only to cry out in pain when his foot collided with the immovable object, i.e the luxurious heavy wood chair. He shoots them all glares as he hops out of the room in search of some ice.

"I told you guys it was bad luck to see the bride." Tina says softly, not really looking at anyone.

Rachel takes a deep breath and holds herself together as she turns her back on the adults and the boys at the door as she says quietly, yet clearly, "I am incredibly sorry, but if Finn is serious about not being able to wait any longer then I'm afraid there simply wont be any wedding vows being taken today. I apologize to each and every one of you who have put aside whatever plans you may have had to come and join us on this supposedly wonderful day. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to want to be left alone here please."

LeRoy looks as if he wants to step forward, however, a gentle placement of the hand and Hiram has them both walking out of the door, followed by Burt, Carole, William and Sue. The boys try and gauge whether or not they can perhaps stay in the room, however one look at a now standing Santana has them all walking out of the room as well.

Brittany walks over to the chair Rachel is now sitting in and takes a seat on the arm rest of that, "She'll totally be here Rach. Like, she would never _ever_ want to break her word to you."

Rachel looks up at her, her brown eyes a stormy mess, "I really hope so Brittany."

The blonde smoothly slides her arm across Rachel's shoulders and leans back against the chair, "We'll totally wait with you, wont we San?"

Santana nods her head, slightly distracted because she's trying to get her zipper down, without shimmying around too much, "Yeah, sure we will baby."

Tina, Mercedes and Sugar look at each other, before Sugar finally speaks, "So…are we allowed to like take these dresses off? Because no offense Rachel, but this color really doesn't compliment me all that well."

Rachel shakes her head slightly, letting out a slightly chocked laugh, "No yes, by all means, take them off. Change into something more comfortable. It's not like we're going to be using them anyways, as it seems Finn has it in his head that we're just never getting married. I seem to have called off the wedding, haven't I?"

Sugar nods her head exuberantly, while Brittany nods her head slowly, rubbing a hand up and down Rachel's back, as Sugar quickly states, "Yes. Okay well then. Girls? Let's go, maybe we can get some of the best men to take us home."

Tina's eyes widen, "Sugar!"

As they walk out, Sugar can be heard defending herself, "What? That Mike sure is hot, you can't blame me."

Santana snorts as she finally gets the zipper down enough for her to easily reach it now, "Sugar sure is something else isn't she?"

Rachel however is staring down at her lap, at her phone. Brittany frowns while looking at her then glances at Santana, "She looks like a sad puppy San."

The cheerleader nods her agreement, only doing so because Rachel is too distracted to see her, "Want me to get you something to change into as well B?"

Brittany shakes her head, "No, thank you though. I'm going to just stay here and wait with Rach. You can get changed if you want."

Santana smiles at her and then softly lays a hand on Rachel's shoulder, causing Rachel to look up at her, "I'm sorry things didn't go exactly to plan Rachel."

Rachel's lower lip trembles slightly, but she takes a deep breath and controls herself before nodding, a pained apologetic smile on her face as well, "I'm sorry as well. I know you weren't exactly overjoyed at the prospect. Thank you Santana."

She shrugs her shoulders as if to say 'don't worry about it' and then gives Brittany a wink before walking out to the adjoining changing room to change into her street clothes.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It's been two hours and Finn has tried to come in to talk to Rachel exactly zero times, sending Puck in his place instead, once.

"He uh said he'd totally come himself but he thought you might injure his foot some more." Puck himself looks like he'd rather not deliver the message; he grimaces and continues, "He says he'll forgive you though. And he's already looking for other dates. He wants to know if he can book a time for after tomorrow."

Santana grimaces as well, having seen the look on Rachel's face as Puck was speaking.

"Noah, thank you for being his messenger boy. It really wasn't necessary for you to go through the trouble but thank you. Tell Finn he can book a time for whenever he wants, but not to expect me to be there anytime soon."

Puck's eyes widen for all but a second after which he simply nods and walks out the door before quickly popping back in and asking gently, "Still haven't heard from her?"

To which Rachel shakes her head and lowers her gaze, "Not yet."

He nods and once again leaves the room.

Santana looks up from her place on the floor at the other two girls' feet, "Are you sure you don't want to change Rachel?"

The young woman in question shakes her head and says quietly, "And even if I did want to change, I haven't anything to change into. I didn't bring anything else to wear."

Santana sighs and softly pokes Rachel's bare foot, "Well let's get you home so you can change and we can figure out where in the world is Quinn Fabray."

Brittany perks up and she grins excitedly, "I love that game."

Santana smiles adoringly up at her girlfriend and nods her head, "I know, and I love you." Her eyes widen slightly at that, having realized she's said it in front of Rachel and in a rather intimate way, at least for her. However when Rachel doesn't freak out she calms down and rolls her eyes at herself, for thinking Rachel would even bat an eyelash about that.

Rachel however shakes her head, "No I…You two don't have to stay. But I'm not leaving. Quinn…Quinn said she'd be here. She said she was on her way, I'm not leaving here until she comes."

Brittany frowns as she again resumes her rubbing of Rachel's back, subconsciously trying to ease the tension in her body.

Santana notices the blonde's somber look and deliberates for a second on whether or not she should question it, "BrittBritt? What's wrong?"

Brittany looks at her sadly and her frown deepens, her blue eyes a slightly darker shade, "Something just really doesn't feel right San."

Rachel sighs as she leans back and into her slightly, nodding her head, "I know."

Brittany looks down at the tiny brunette in her arm and then back down at Santana and nods her head, "Really wrong. Q would never ever do this, and. And she'd especially not be this quiet for so long."

Santana looks at the large clock on the wall and then back at the two in the chair.

"Well…it _has_ been nearly two and a half hours." Santana slowly stands up and walks over to her purse. She checks her own phone and nearly has a heart attack when she sees '18 Missed Calls' shining back at her. The phone vibrates in her hands and she immediately picks up, "Mam-Ms. Fabray?"

"_Oh finally. Finally. Santana, I-I didn't know who else to call."_

Noticing her girlfriend's tense pose Brittany's eyes and ears perk up as both she and Rachel watch her silently.

"What's going on Ms. Fabray?"

There's silence on the phone and a chocked whimper before a quiet broken voice sounds, "_Q-Quinn's been in an accident. I-I called your mo-mother but she hasn't pi-picked up. I don't know-"_

Santana's face falls, a horrified look crosses her face but only for a second before it's replaced with steely resolve, "I'm on my-" she cuts herself off immediately, and takes a breath, "I'll be right there Ju-Ms…Mama J."

She hangs up and she's surprised to see both girls standing now waiting for her to say something.

Santana clears her throat, suddenly finding it hard to breathe, hard to swallow, "That. That was Quinn's mother."

She closes her eyes trying to regain focus that she knows she's going to need to be in possession of to make it through the night. Brittany takes a half step forward before Santana opens her eyes and continues, "She's-She's been in an accident."

Had Brittany not been holding Rachel, the tiny brunette is certain she would have been on the floor. The minute she heard the words, it's as if something far colder than a slushy was thrown over her, around her, _into_ her. Her entire being, mind, body and soul, was frozen. Her heart, she feels as if it literally sinks lower in her chest cavity. Her legs waver as her brown eyes search Santana's, "Wh-what?"

Santana stiltedly walks closer to them, gently placing a steadying hand on Brittany's forearm, "I have to go to the hospital. I can't stay here knowing that that's where she is now."

Rachel's eyes widen more, filling with tears now, yet still unable to have control of her body, "I-We-Let's go, please."

Santana doesn't argue, or put up a fight. She _knows_ how much they both mean to each other. She knows there's no way she can keep Rachel away, even if Santana thinks it may be better for her seeing as she's having a difficult time already trying to stay steady.

Brittany stays silent and that's how Santana knows she's really trying hard not to break down. She gently squeezes her arm and steps closer to her and whispers, "I love you," before pulling away and walking towards the double doors. Only to stop when she comes face to face with LeRoy Berry carrying a bag.

"Rachel? Sweetie, I thought you might want to change into something less wedding-bells and more…" He stops talking when he notices the looks on their faces.

He furrows his brow, "Is everything alright?"

Santana's lip trembles but she once again grabs a hold of her control and she lets out a steady stream of breath as she exhales before shaking her head, "No. We're leaving to go to the hospital Mr. Berry. There's been an-"

"ACCIDENT! THERE'S BEEN AN ACCIDENT!" William Schuester comes running into the room, with a myriad number of individuals following him. Later on they'll find out that most of the glee members decided to wait and show their support to Rachel as Finn was the only one who had had enough, which also meant for some reason the grownups were waiting as well.

Santana growls at the inconsiderate nature of the grown man and decides that enough is enough. "Well since Schue seems to have details and knowledge about this, he can spread the news. I for one am not staying here a minute longer."

She graciously takes the bag containing Rachel's clothes from LeRoy, quietly murmurs a sorry to the man, and then gently takes a hold of Brittany's unoccupied hand before walking out of the room.

The pandemonium left behind by the three of them upon their exit is one that is scarce to be forgotten.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Rachel quietly and quickly gets into the back seat of the cheerleader's car and starts undressing immediately. Brittany takes the passenger seat beside her girlfriend who quickly starts the car and pulls out onto the road.

The three of them are nearly completely silent, until they reach an intersection, a t-junction. One where quite obviously there's been a rather significant accident.

Rachel gasps as she first notices the mangled heap of metal that was once a red VW beetle. Her eyes tear up and her vision blurs when she notices just how far in the driver's side is pushed in; when she notices just how much blood seems to be on the windshield and around the pavement.

Brittany cries out a mangled, "Quinn!?" The sound of someone else's heart simultaneously being broken, evident in her voice. Her blue eyes darting around the scene of the accident, taking in the specs of glass, and how scarily beautiful it looks. How can something looks like stars but represent something so awful? She cries.

Santana refuses to look. She simply refuses to look right now because if she does, she doesn't know that she'll be able to keep going. She knows she'll want to go to the car herself and make sure her best friend isn't in there for herself. She'll want to get answers now, and that's just something she cant do because she has two little lambs with her right now that she needs to care for, and one that's been incredibly hurt.

Rachel cries, silently so as not to scare Brittany, who seems to be having a hard enough time already, but also so hard that she can barely catch her breath. At a red light, Brittany climbs into the back and buries herself into Rachel's arms, sobbing into her neck, clutching onto her shirt, and Rachel wraps her arms around her tighter and tighter still until she's surprised they don't fuse together.

They make it to the hospital and Santana doesn't even give the front desk a first glance, let alone a second one as she leads them towards the ER wings.

"Santana?"

The brunette walks straight over to the once pacing Judy Fabray and wraps her arms around her tightly. Judy must have been waiting and nearly at her breaking point because the second the cheerleader's arms are around her she breaks down and cries into her shoulder.

Rachel gently and lovingly leads a still incredibly tearful Brittany over to the couches and takes a seat before carefully wrapping her arms around her once again, this time allowing herself the opportunity to cry and reach and need just as much.

It's eerily silent save for the sniffing and the chocked breathing so it's quite easy to hear Judy speak, "She's still in surgery. I-They don't know if she'll make it. She-She has to. I just got my baby back; I can't let her go again. I can't."


	2. Chapter 2

_It's eerily silent save for the sniffing and the chocked breathing so it's quite easy to hear Judy speak, "She's still in surgery. I-They don't know if she'll make it. She-She has to. I just got my baby back; I can't let her go again. I can't."_

Santana takes a deep breath before finally stepping back slightly, looking at Judy, she speaks barely above a whisper, "Has anyone said anything about what happened?"

Judy wipes her eyes and shakes her head, "I don't- I just, I don't know."

Santana nods her head abruptly, "Okay, it's okay. Let's take a seat and I'll go see what I can find out."

Rachel stands up after gently maneuvering so that Brittany and the older Fabray could be sitting beside each other, "I'm coming with you."

Santana takes one look at her girlfriend, sees her nod her head, and then looks at Rachel, a solemn expression on her face, "Alright. Come on."

They walk towards the front desk, "Excuse me?" Rachel tries, several times to get their attention, finally Santana smacks a hand down hard on the table and glares at the woman beside them before fixing that glare at the receptionist, "Yo! Lard-skinned piss-sack we're trying to get your attention."

The man looks properly chastised and incredibly intimidated, as he stutters out, "Wh-What can I do for you?"

Santana clenches her fists, "Sorry for the names. We're here cuz we want to know what happened to a patient, Quinn Fabray."

He gulps nodding his head, "Right yea uhm. Well she was involved in an automobile accident."

He stops and Santana has to use every bit of control she has not to launch herself at him, "Yes. We know that. How did it happen? What were her vitals upon arrival?"

Rachel looks at the girl beside her and she swallows her tears, drawing on Santana's assured nature to try and be just as strong.

"We-Well she was rushed, uh she flat lined twice on the way to the hospital. They…they ordered quite a bit of blood to be on hand and ready. The accident…A truck driver who at the moment appears to have been either drunk or on drugs t-boned her, she-she didn't stand a chance."

Santana abruptly does a 180, walking away as far as she can go to save the receptionist at least some semblance of dignity. She would not be held accountable for anything she would've done had she stayed.

Rachel's face crumbles but she quickly follows Santana, through the hospital and towards an "outdoor" garden in the middle of the hospital, hidden away from nearly everyone. Rachel herself wasn't aware of there being any such place, but Santana seems to know exactly where she's going.

The cheerleader suddenly stops and all but folds into herself the minute she's secure in knowing that they're alone. She wraps her arms around herself, in some way trying to keep herself from breaking down, and Rachel quickly wraps her own arms around her as well.

"I can't believe. She-Quinn may not make it." Santana finally chokes out, her tears mixing with Rachel's as they both cry, "She may not make it and I can't do anything about it!" Santana suddenly pulls away and the immediate rage that consumes her scares Rachel a little bit. Santana heaves as she lashes out at the tree, punching it with all her might, a definite crack sounding, followed by a yelp from Santana.

Rachel quickly goes up to her and draws her close, hugging her, her tears still falling as she watches someone who has even more of a right that she does, break down and hurt over Quinn, "Please don't hurt yourself again. Please."

Santana whimpers uncharacteristically, nodding her head and then lolling it to the side, resting it upon Rachel's shoulder, tears gently cascading down her face, "It doesn't even compare to the hurt I'm feeling on the inside, and I can't fucking be this way because you need me to be strong. And look what happens? I can't even do this right without her."

Rachel shakes her head, gently shushing the brunette in her arms, "D-don't think like that. You're so strong, all the time. And- and maybe it's time I be strong for you for once. We can share the load."

Rachel takes a look at Santana's left hand and grimaces, she sniffs as she finally straightens up, "We…We need to get your hand looked at."

Santana hardly puts up a fight, and that scares Rachel a hell of a lot more than she lets on. They make their way towards the orthopedic wing when Santana suddenly stops, "Dad?"

Dr. Lopez rushes over and wraps his arms around her, "Your mami called me, telling me to come to the hospital that you may need me, and I don't even know what I was thinking! Thank God you're okay!"

Santana tears up as she looks up at him, "Quinn-"

He sees her hand at that moment and he shuts his eyes for a second before opening them just as she continues, "She's been in an accident."

He nods his head wordlessly and gently guides them both to one of the rooms where he quickly makes work of the portable x-ray machine. Rachel takes a seat and unthinkingly, reaches for Santana's other hand and holds it. She knows if the roles were reversed she'd want someone to hold her hand as well.

Dr. Lopez makes quick work of setting her hand back in order, "You've managed to break your hand and split some of your knuckles mija." He's gentle as he says it and Santana just nods her head stoically, "I know."

Rachel's mind goes back to Quinn. She wonders if she's in any pain. She wonders if she can hear what's going on around her as the doctors rush to fix her. She wonders if she'll even make it. She stops herself at that thought and berates herself.

Santana wills herself to get her emotions under control. Her lambs need her. She looks to her right and notices Rachel's battle playing out across her face and she gently squeezes her hand, "It's okay."

Rachel looks up at her, her brown eyes wide and unsure, "How do you know?"

Santana looks back over to her dad who's still busy setting up her cast before looking back over at her, "Because Quinn would kick my ass if she finds out I thought she couldn't survive this."

Dr. Lopez tiredly smiles up at them both, "I'm going to see what I can do. I need you to be strong for a little while mija. Mami is taking care of Judy, but you need to take care of B and Rachel. Just for a little while sweetheart and I swear it'll be okay. Quinn…Quinn is going to make it out of the ER alive, if it's the last thing I do."

He presses gentle kisses to both of their foreheads before quickly walking out.

"He isn't even supposed to be here. He isn't even on call. He was on his way to a weekend getaway, setting things up to take mami on a romantic weekend. Mami must have called him back." Santana doesn't know why she says anything, but she somehow knows Rachel isn't going to fill in the silence.

She looks down at her left hand and sees the red cast and she shakes her head, sighing at her own bullheadedness. She has to be more careful. She can't afford to slip up; she has to be here for her girls.

Quinn would never let this happen if she was the one in trouble.

Santana sniffs back tears as she hops down off of the examination table and gently leads Rachel back to the waiting room.

Surprisingly the two blondes that they left there aren't alone anymore. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury are standing in a corner near the far wall, whispering to each other rapidly. LeRoy has Judy wrapped in his arms, slowly rocking them back and forth gently. Hiram is holding Brittany's hands as she leans her head against the back of the couch, her blue eyes closed, a frown on her face.

"What the hell happened to your hand?" Kurt voices, his concern evident.

That's when the two brunette's notice that the entire club has made it to the hospital, save for Finn.

Rachel furrows her brow, almost not comprehending the question. Santana squeezes her hand reassuringly and hisses out, "Never mind me. What's everyone doing here?"

Kurt eyes the cast but looks back up at her and says worriedly, "We care about Quinn too Santana."

The brunette doesn't bother taking the badly disguised bait, and instead simply walks towards the other couch and sits down, gently pulling Rachel with her.

Brittany lifts her head and her eyes widen when she sees Santana's hand, but knows better than to drag the attention onto her. So instead she sits up and gently takes a seat besides her girlfriend and carefully lifts her left hand up and places a soft kiss upon it. Santana's heart breaks at the gesture and she lifts her arm up and around the blonde's shoulders, pulling her in close to her side, as she allows Rachel to clutch on to her right arm.

The tension around the room is palpable. Glancing at the clock she notices how late it is and she has to choke back her fears at what that implies. The room has gotten less cramped due to most of the glee kids needing to be home. Messer's Berry, along with Judy and Maribel remain out of all the grownups. Brittany's mom came and had just slipped out to get something for all of them to eat.

Rachel gets up suddenly and walks out of the room without a second glance and Santana finds herself walking after her.

"Rachel?"

The tiny brunette turns to look at her and her eyes are filled with tears as she trembles, "It's my fault. This is all my fault."

Santana shakes her head, but Rachel is having none of that, "Don't do that. You _know_ it's true! If I didn't tell her not to come to the stupid wedding, she wouldn't have had to rush home to get her dress. If I didn't keep asking her to hurry up she wouldn't have been trying to get to me. It's my fault! I should-I did this!"

She crumbles and Santana goes down with her, arms around her as best as she can get them, pulling her close, "Rachel…Rachel please stop. It was an accident Rachel. These things happen. Yes they're horrible things, but it isn't anyone's fault except maybe the fucking truck driver. Quinn is going to be okay and she's going to tell you herself."

Rachel can barely catch her breath, "She's fighting. For her life."

Santana nods as she tightens her hold on Rachel, "But that doesn't make this your fault Rachel."

"It is though! S-Santana it's my fault and I know it is. And I just want her to be okay. I need her to be okay. I can't do any of this without her. I can't. She-she _has_ to be okay."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm actually pretty blown by the number of favorites and follows this has gotten. Thank you all. **_

_**A/N: **__**Review please? Just so I know how you all think it's going, because feedback is a great way to get better and I'm sure you'd all love if I get better, right? **_  


* * *

_Santana nods as she tightens her hold on Rachel, "But that doesn't make this your fault Rachel."_

"_It is though! San-Santana it's my fault and I know it is. And I just want her to be okay. I need her to be okay. I can't do any of this without her. I can't- she-she has to be okay."_

A booming voice sounds from behind them, "Can't do any of what without her?"

Rachel blinks owlishly before turning to face Finn, Santana keeping a hold on her waist to support her, "Anything."

He's angry and Santana's sure even the passing nurses can tell. His eyes are hard, his stance rigid, "Are you cheating on me? I mean, I come all this way to talk to you because Puck says you're not going to marry me anytime soon and I find out that you're cheating on me?"

Rachel's jaw drops, her eyes wide, confusion written all over her face. Santana keeps a hold on her as she growls at the boy, "You have to be seriously touched in the head boy, because no seriously, I have no other explanation."

Finn stomps his way over and towers over the both of them, eyes darting from Santana to Rachel as he growls out, "Stay out of this. I'm talking to my fiancé."

Santana raises an eyebrow, subconsciously rubbing her thumb across Rachel's stomach when she feels her tense, "This is how you speak to your fiancé? Accusing her of something she wouldn't do to you, when your ex-girlfriend, your friend, someone you once claimed to love, is in the hospital right now, _still_ in surgery?"

Finn clenches his fists, "Shut up Santana. You don't know anything!"

Rachel furrows her brow and glares at him, finally regaining her voice, "Don't tell her to shut up."

He looks at her incredulously, "Oh my God, really?" He then narrows his eyes and shouts, "Wait. Don't tell me you're cheating on me with, with _that_?!"

Santana isn't even given the time to react before Rachel has done so for her. She slaps him, hard, right across his face, her tone low and menacing, "Don't act like she isn't a person Finn. She has a name!"

His eyes narrow further, "You're defending her now?"

Santana blinks, still surprised that Rachel slapped Finn for her, of all people. Rachel nods her head, "Why wouldn't I? Especially when you're blatantly attacking her for something that has never happened."

She raises both her hands in exasperation, a lot of her steam having blown out. Her eyes are tired, "Quinn is in surgery. _Still_ in surgery, and you're suddenly here accusing me of cheating on you. It's as if you just don't care at all about anything that isn't about you."

Finn snarls, "Well that seems to be okay though since you're caring more than enough for the both of us."

Santana tenses as if to pounce but Brittany stops her, having decided to venture out of the waiting room to look for her two brunettes, "What's going on?"

She shakes her head and Brittany knows that that means 'not now' and to stay back because Santana wont want her to get hurt if things turn ugly. Looking and Finn, Brittany understands her concern, so she does her best to stay out of his way, looking around for wayward chairs that he may use to his advantage.

Rachel throws her hands up in the air, tears forming in her eyes, "I'm sorry, is that what you want to hear? That I'm sorry for caring? That I'm sorry that I have single handedly put Quinn here?"

Finn takes a half step back and looks at her confused, "You weren't driving. She was. You were in your wedding dress getting ready to get married to me."

Rachel sniffs back her tears and shakes her head, "It's my fault."

Santana gently lays a hand on her shoulder but Rachel refuses to allow herself to get comforted, "No, I don't deserve you being nice to me! You should all hate me! And throwing me out! And and refusing to talk to me! I caused this! I-I told her that I didn't think she should come to the wedding! That if she felt so strongly about this marriage that she just shouldn't come…And-and it's because I'm such a brat that, that I just wanted what I wanted and I didn't care, _but I do!_ I do care. I wanted to run after her and tell her I wanted her there with me…I just wanted Quinn to be there, I just want Quinn…"

She folds in on herself, and Santana has a hard time trying to hold her up with just one good hand, so Brittany quickly takes over and holds on to her tightly. After a second Brittany decides it's probably best to lead her back to the waiting room. 'At least it's safer and away from Finn.' She chances one last glance over her shoulder before leaving her girlfriend to deal with the giant oaf.

Finn looks livid, "She was trying to stop her from marrying me?!"

Santana fixes him with a glare so strong he actually thought he shrunk in size, "_That's_ what you take away from that? You're so fucking selfish Finn, I don't even know where to start. She's so willing to do something that she isn't 100% about because she doesn't want to hurt you, and _that's_ what you choose to grasp on to? The fact that Quinn was against the wedding? You already know she hated the idea! Rachel thinks this is all her fault. Do you have an idea how guilty she feels? She thinks she's causing all of these people pain because of refusing to let her come to the wedding. She-she's so not thinking straight, and you're not making it better."

Finn turns on the spot a few times before fuming silently, "What did Quinn say to her?"

Santana raises the hand that's in a cast and looks at him blankly, "I'm not even afraid to fucking break my hand smacking you if I have to. I've got another good hand."

He steps forward and she stands her ground, her right hand curling into a fist. He takes a breath, "Just-What did Quinn say to her?"

Santana looks at him, really looks at him, before shrugging her shoulders, " Firstly, you know damn well that she was against you two getting married so young, so don't even act surprised that she tried talking sense into her _again_."

Finn folds his arms and grunts, to which Santana rolls her eyes and takes a breath, "She had enough when Rachel picked out the dress and…I didn't back her up when she asked us and I feel awful for not saying anything…" She's stalling but she isn't sure as to why. She takes a breath, "She said, and I'm just summarizing here 'it looks like I'm the only one with balls enough to say it. Rachel, the thing I admire about you, is that you're a girl that's never apologized for her ambition.' She then called her the shining star of all of us and you know what? Fuck, she's right ya know? It's totally true. And uh she continued by saying that Rachel just keeps hiding her light the closer we get to graduation. Oh the other best part? She said and I quote, 'I never pegged Rachel Berry as the girl who'd be too scared to take on the world.' Rachel told her that she'd prefer it if she didn't attend the wedding if that was how she really felt and Quinn said she wouldn't and walked out."

Finn's breathing gets pretty ragged, as he says, "She's right."

Santana folds her arm and waits for him to elaborate, "Quinn. I mean-I'm…I _knew_ Rachel is better and bigger than me, but I just really wanted her. Does that make me selfish?"

Santana doesn't hold anything back. She nods her head honestly, "Yes. Because she's like destined for greatness. She's so much more than anyone's wife. You both are not even out of high school yet and her life hasn't even started. Taking a page outta Q's book here fyi. Her glorious highlight shouldn't be having married you in high school."

Finn shakes with rage but if anything Santana is sure it's more towards himself than anything.

"She was going to marry me."

Santana nods, "Quinn told her that she was coming, and honestly? I truly believe that she gave up trying to help Rach see reason. She was going to watch her walk down the aisle towards you."

Finn blinks as realization dawns on him, "She loves her."

Santana gives him a small sad smile, no use hiding now, "She does. And she's in there fighting for her life because she loves Rachel enough to let her go and drive towards a wedding where she was going to watch Rachel marry someone who isn't her."

"Rachel shouldn't have fucking said yes."

Santana narrows her eyes at him, "Look Hudson, she probably thought she was making the right choice at the time. Honestly? I can't see her point, but whatever. She didn't fuck things up. _You_ did. By not being the oh so thoughtful golden boy everyone seems to think you are. Cuz let me tell you, if you just acted like a decent human being, Rachel wouldn't be so hurt right now when it comes to you. She'd be fucking curling into your arms because you'd be the one comforting her. But you are a fucking moron who doesn't think about anyone but yourself, and how everyone has their role to play in your life. I think Rachel is probably finally realizing this for herself."

Finn gets defensive, "What the hell Santana? Lay off! I'm pretty sure I've been dumped."

Santana actually literally can't believe she's hearing this right now, "Are you really talking right now? Finn! You moron! Quinn, _Quinn_, is in surgery because she was in a _car accident_, trying to come to _your_ fucking wedding, you imbecile, trying to do something that she knew was going to make _Rachel_ happy. She is in there getting worked on and _you getting dumped is why I should lay off?!_"

Finn raises his hand just as Brittany's mother walks back with coffee, "What's going on?"

Her eyes are hard and Finn doesn't want to get into worse trouble so he just pretends he's fixing his hair and shakes his head, "Nothing."

Santana looks to the floor before looking back up into blue eyes that remind her quite a lot of Brittany. Mrs. Pierce tilts her head, silently asking Santana, "He was just leaving Mrs. Britt."

He huffs and glares at her before going off in a rage.

"Santana…"

The brunette shakes her head, "It's okay, I swear. He just got handed a lot all at once I suppose."

Sighing Phoebe Pierce nods her head, her blue eyes growing warmer, "Has there been any news?"

Santana shakes her head in the negative, downtrodden, before taking a deep breath and offering to take the large coffee thermos, to which Mrs. Pierce raises an eyebrow and shakes her head, "No sweetheart, I can manage. Don't think I didn't notice your hurt hand."

Santana ducks her head and shrugs her shoulders, her voice a lot smaller than Mrs. Pierce has ever heard, "I'm okay."

'Funnily enough', Mrs. Lopez thinks to herself, 'I don't believe you.'


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Your reviews and interest really keeps me going.**_

* * *

_Santana ducks her head and shrugs her shoulders, her voice a lot smaller than Mrs. Pierce has ever heard, "I'm okay."_

'_Funnily enough', Mrs. Lopez thinks to herself, 'I don't believe you.'_

The two of them walk back into the room to find Rachel curled into Brittany's side, as the rest of the grownups try and remain hopeful and positive.

Mrs. Pierce gently clears her throat as she places the thermos on a table, "I brought coffee. They didn't have anything good to eat here, that would be beneficial to any of us, so my husband is picking something up."

Judy gives her a small watery smile; she's forever thankful for making friends with these mothers, "Thank you Phoebe. You really don't, "

Mrs. Pierce places a hand on top of Judy's, "You don't have to thank me."

Santana tries to gently slide into the space beside Brittany but ends up plopping down unceremoniously with a plomp, and snuggles up to her as best as she can, what with her cast being in the way of her having ultimate snuggles.

Brittany drops a sweet kiss to the top of her head and gently asks, "What happened?"

Santana, knowing Brittany as well as she does, knows she isn't talking about the encounter with Finn at this particular moment, "I got angry. Just, really angry and I couldn't stop myself from hitting that tree we sit at. I'm sorry. I know I told you I'd be more careful about it but…"

Brittany gently interrupts, "I understand San. I'm not happy that you're hut, but I do get it. I'm glad you didn't keep hitting the tree."

Santana nods her head, "I'm still sorry though B. Honestly? I don't know if I would have just punched it once if Rachel wasn't there. I maybe would have hit it at least four more times…I think by then I would have remembered my promise to you."

At that they both kind of just stay quiet and look to Brittany's left to Rachel who is cuddled into Brittany, having worried and cried herself to a light slumber.

"She feels really bad." Brittany looks back at Santana, blue eyes full of concern, "She thinks it's all her fault. But like…San this wasn't supposed to happen. Quinn was supposed to make it to the wedding and stop her there. She wasn't supposed to get hit." Her blue eyes overflow with tears now and Santana chokes back her own at her girlfriend's obvious pain, "Oh sweetheart."

She carefully pulls her closer, allowing her room to cry onto her shoulder, "I know baby, I know. But that's…accidents happen babygirl. They happen and they ruin plans, and they mess with hopes because they just…they just happen. Unannounced and they just…really suck." Santana sniffs as she gently rocks them softly, paying no mind to all the other occupants witnessing this.

Maribel gently squeezes Judy's shoulder while Phoebe rubs her back; they stay quiet however they are speaking volumes through their actions.

Messers Berry stand on either side of the couch like sentry men, ready to jump into action immediately when needed.

Rachel takes a deep breath, before her eyes slam open suddenly, brown eyes darting across the room before her face crumbles as she whispers, "I…I thought this was all just a horrendous nightmare."

Before anyone can say anything, Mr. Pierce walks in with dinner for everyone. He unloads the bags and then strides over to Judy and wraps her in a large hug, letting her cry into his chest without so much as a second thought.

He greets the occupants of the room with small nods of the head as she consoles a crying Judy in his arms. He hates this. He hates how, finally, after all of this time, and _finally_ being that family they had the potential to be, Quinn and Judy have to go through even more. Quinn is like a second daughter to him. His eyes tear up. His girls grew up together, inseparable since they first met. Brittany, Santana and Quinn. He takes a deep breath and then Judy finally gives him one last squeeze before letting him go to try and get something to eat, knowing everyone in the room will want her to try and keep her energy up.

Mr. Pierce sighs as he walks over to his wife and puts a hand on her shoulder, "How are you holding up?"

Her blue eyes are sad and he can't stand it because he doesn't know what he can do to fix this. He wants to, but he doesn't know how to. Phoebe shrugs her shoulders slightly, a sad sigh leaves her lips, "I'm holding up as well as I can. I feel really bad though."

He nods his head before looking over at his girls a frown on his features, "Brittany? Is she okay?"

Phoebe shakes her head, but then stops and frowns, "She isn't completely lost. Santana takes care of her. It's hard for them…I can see it, but I guess what's surprising about that. They all care so much about her and…Brittany can't…Quinn has to be okay. None of us are going to be completely okay if she doesn't get out of here."

Brittany, having been able to stop crying, is the one to stand up and bring over their dinners, handing a container to Santana and then turns to Rachel, "It's vegan. Quinn taught me what that means and I guess I talk about you so much that dad remembered. Quinn's a good person. She has to make it. She has to because she's a good person and she has _so_ much she wants to do and…and because she _promised_ she'd finish reading Harry Potter with me. And Quinn never breaks her promises, especially not to me and S. And now you too…"

Rachel fights back tears as she takes a hold of the offered container and manages a choked, 'thank you.'

The grownups huddle up and if they're honest, they are _all_ on pins and needles waiting for any news at all on the well-being of Quinn.

Hiram squeezes Judy's hand as he speaks, "I know you're worrying because it's been so long. But that means she's…that means they're working on her. It's scary, but that's a good thing. Quinn…she's very strong."

Judy nods her head, "She really is. I don't know where she gets it from because her father and I-"

Maribel shakes her head, "You're incredibly strong too Judy. You really are."

Phoebe nods, "Quinn is going to be okay. She has to be okay. Quinn wont settled for not being okay."

Santana chuckles at the truth behind that statement, and nods her head, "Preach."

They all manage to get at least some food into their systems and that's more than Hiram thought would be possible. He's grateful that no one put up so much of a fight and he concedes that it's probably because they're all haven't had anything to eat all day. He makes a mental note to make sure everyone stays hydrated as well.

Rachel tucks her legs underneath her as she leans against Brittany's side again, her bottom lip being worried, and Brittany's hand around her shoulders, "I just…Can we-Pray for her? Please?" She looks at Santana with a pleading look.

LeRoy perks his head up, he knows how much Rachel's faith means to her, which is why he's surprised to see her ask someone lead them.

Santana is actually incredibly tied to her faith. She may not be conventional about it, what with her being absolutely in love with her girlfriend, but her faith is strong and hers and she's learned that it isn't up to anyone else to dictate how she should demonstrate her faith. Only a handful of people really know this about her, so it shocks her when Rachel asks her.

"You want me to lead a prayer?"

Brittany nods her head along with Rachel, as the tinier brunette says, "I know how strong your faith is Santana…please."

The darker haired brunette nods her head and looks up to see her mother's kind eyes looking at her with pride. She clears her throat, and her voice comes out gravely but clearing it doesn't help at all, "Uhm, I guess could we all join hands now? I'll lead us through the prayer."

Judy has tears rolling down her eyes as she takes a hold of LeRoy's left hand and Maribel's right as everyone gets into position, forming a prayer circle. Santana gently takes Brittany's hand in hers and Rachel's, giving both gentle squeezes.

Santana closes her eyes to regain her composure, "Dear Heavenly Father. You know my best friend Quinn. You know my family, Quinn, so much better than I do. You know her sickness and the burden she carries. You also know her heart. Lord, I ask that you be with my friend now as you work in her life. Lord, let your will be done in my...Quinn's life. Lord, I pray for my friend just as your word tells me to pray. I believe you hear this earnest prayer from our hearts and that it is powerful because of your promise. I have faith in you, Lord, to heal Quinn, but I also trust in the plan you have for her life. Lord, I don't always understand your ways…" Santana takes a breath as her voice gets slightly hoarse, and wipes her tears away before taking in a shuddering breath and continuing, "I don't know why my friend has to suffer, _so much_, but I trust you. I ask that you look with mercy and grace towards Quinn. Nourish her spirit and soul in this time of suffering and comfort her with your presence. Let Quinn know you are there for her through this difficult time. Let her know that we are all here. Give her the strength she needs to make it out of surgery and also the strength to completely recover along the long and difficult journey she will have to walk if your will is for her to make it out of surgery. Amen."

A gentle chorus of 'Amen,' follows after her, and she's suddenly wrapped in someone's arms. She opens her eyes and Judy is hugging her close, "You are such an amazing, wonderful person Santana Lopez. I am so sorry for allowing Russell push Quinn into pushing you and Brittany away, but I am so, _so_ thankful that neither you nor Quinn were okay with that. You and Brittany…you made my Quinnie happy, and I'm sorry I didn't stick up for the two of you more."

Santana shakes her head and sniffs back tears, "It's alright Mama Judy. It's water under the bridge."

The older Fabray kisses her forehead, "I'm so thankful that she found a best friend in you three." She says looking from her to Brittany then to Rachel.

The girls make their way back to their couch and cuddle up, settling in for a long night of waiting and anticipating what the doctors will finally tell them.

Xoxoxoxox

It's just after 3am when Dr. Lopez walks in barely standing up as he walks further into the room.

Brittany is asleep across Santana's and Rachel's laps, the both of them clasping hands as they seem to be drifting off to sleep themselves. On the other couch, Judy is held up between both Maribel and Phoebe as she continues to worry her lip. The men have taken up the individual seats and brought them closer to the couch.

Mr. Pierce is the first to notice, "Aden?"

Dr. Lopez sits in the only empty seat and places his head in his hands, and everyone is surprised to hear him start to cry.

Santana feels herself tense, her own tears starting to fall as she takes in the view of her father, the person she thinks of as Superman, cry into his hands. Her heart doesn't break. It completely shatters. How are any of them going to survive this, if Quinn can't?


	5. Chapter 5

_Santana feels herself tense, her own tears starting to fall as she takes in the view of her father, the person she thinks of as Superman, cry into his hands. Her heart doesn't break. It completely shatters. How are any of them going to survive this, if Quinn can't?_

"D-daddy?" Her voice is not her own. Santana doesn't even dwell on it because she can't. Her throat is closing on her, her eyes are already stinging with unshed tears threatening to fall at a drop of a hat. Judy clutches at her own throat, "No. No Aden! Please tell me she's okay! Please!"

Dr. Lopez snaps his head up, eyes as wide as dinner plates, "She. She is. Oh my God she's okay, she's alive." His tears don't stop falling down his face as he starts to laugh in relief. He stands and pulls Judy up when he walks over to her and hugs her tightly in his arms, laughing as he continues to cry, "Judy, oh sweetie, she's okay. She was, _is_,amazing. Absolutely amazing. She was fighting tooth and nail in there. It's-I just." He stops himself from saying that it's a miracle that she's alive because as true as that may be, there's no way he's going to say that while delivering the good news of Quinn being alive.

Judy cries out in relief, her knees buckling under her weight. The Berry men whoop as they hug Mr. Pierce. Phoebe and Maribel are quick to join them as they all move towards Judy and wrap her in a large hug.

Santana can't breathe. It's as if she's been plunged under water. Her heart is still stuck in her throat and her eyes are blinking owlishly. Rachel stirs when the grownups start whooping and crying and she jolts awake as she takes in the look on Santana's face.

"Santana?" Rachel ventures, gently squeezing her hand. When Santana meets her eyes, the Cheerio breaks out into a wide watery smile, sniffing as she nods her head, "She's okay Rach. Quinn…she's okay. She's out of surgery."

Rachel's eyes widen, not quite believing that she heard correctly. She looks around and takes in the looks of relief on all of the grownups' faces as they all continue hugging, crying and laughing all at once. She then looks down at Brittany who is just sitting up in Santana's lap, her blue eyes wide, relief and happiness in them, "She's okay, isn't she? She's out of surgery, right?"

Santana looks at her, smiling as she nods her head, pulling her in closer still, "Yes amore, she's out of surgery."

Brittany laughs as she squeals, hugging Santana just as tight. Rachel gently slips out from under Brittany's legs and makes her way to the large mass of adults.

She tugs on Dr. Lopez's sleeve and when he turns to look at her, she throws her arms around his middle and hugs him tightly, whispering, "Thank you. Thank you so much mister, I mean Doctor Lopez. Thank you."

He smiles down at her as he wraps her in his arms, "Don't thank me. There's no thanks needed Rachel. I'm just as glad as all of you that she's made it out okay."

He wishes he hadn't said okay to begin with now that he thinks about it, because as true as it is that Quinn is out of surgery, she still has heaps and bounds to go through before she's completely and totally 'okay'. He frowns slightly before quickly schooling his features to remain optimistic, but Santana sees it and she's quick to snap back to the real reality of it all.

She kisses Brittany softly as the blonde finally succumbs to her body's wishes of real slumber, and she maneuvers her onto the couch as she walks over to her dad. He was standing next to his wife as Judy goes to talk to one of the nurses about arranging a cot for her to be placed in Quinn's room. Rachel is burrowed deep into LeRoy and Hiram's arms as they all gather their wits again, probably having come to the same conclusion as she has. Quinn isn't exactly out of the woods just yet.

Aden gives her a smile and she tries hard to return it but it's difficult. She holds his hand, "She's still really bad off…isn't she daddy?"

His heart breaks as he looks into his daughter's eyes. He wishes she was still a little girl, so he can sweep her up and into an optimistic fairy tale where Quinn is really good, and she'd believe him and not have to worry about anything. But she isn't a little girl anymore, and she won't believe in his fairy tales, no matter how much good intention is behind it.

He nods his head sadly, "It's incredible that she's out of surgery and that she's made it thus far. Santana, mija, she's so strong, please believe me."

Santana nods her head, her eyes looks glassy with yet some more tears, "I know she is dad."

He takes a breath and gently squeezes her hand, "She fought so hard Santana. So very hard. She, she made it back to us three times on the operating table, so I mean it mija, she's incredibly strong and so, _so_, determined."

She sniffs back her tears, nodding her head for him to continue, "She's going to have to continue to be strong for quite some time Santana…I wish I could make everything better right away, I really truly do."

She shakes her head and then without preamble walks into his arms, burying her face in his chest, as she cries. She can only imagine the extent of her injuries right now. She imagines what she must looks like in her hospital bed right now. Probably hooked up to a million and one machines all working in tandem to keep her alive. She chokes back sobs as she imagines how scared she must be, if she wakes up in the room on her own. Santana squeezes her eyes shut trying to shut her mind up from drawing all of these pictures up for her to see. Santana realizes then that she won't be getting a restful night's sleep for a very long time.

She looks up at her dad with tears clinging to the ends of her eyelashes, making her look younger still and causing Aden to want nothing more than to erase all the hurt she's feeling right now, "Please don't lie to me."

He swallows thickly but nods his head once. She takes a deep breath, "Is she going to be okay? One day…is she going to be completely okay?" She barely gets the question out; because it breaks her heart just thinking about what it could mean for Quinn if her dad answers in the negative.

Dr. Lopez shuts his eyes tightly before opening them up and sighing out, "She's Quinn Fabray mija. She can do anything."

* * *

_**A/N: This is short. Yes, I'm aware, but I thought you might appreciate at least something after that rather mean cliffhanger. Your reviews and enthusiasm really make me keep going, thank you a thousand times. **_

_**In answer to agoodwinpd, on whether or not I'm going to be sticking to Glee's rather optimistic timeline on her injuries...I hope this answers that? I could not (and still cant) stand the way the accident was somewhat minimized. It's a big deal, Quinn being in an accident, so I suppose I just wish it was handled better.  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is…well a lot different than previous chapters, at least the first part is. Let me know if it's alright though.**

* * *

_She opens her eyes choking and gasping for air. She can't catch her breath and her chest and lungs hurt. Everything is starting to sting and she can't contain the sob of agony that somehow manages to escape her mouth, taking with it the last of her breath._

_Her eyes start to sting as she cries, her entire body, she feels, is twisted into abnormal angles. Enclosed in too tight spaces. She can't move. She can't even move her head to try and look around. Her mind is going fuzzy and she notes it's probably from the lack of oxygen that's doing this. Then everything just suddenly stops._

_She isn't trying to breathe anymore. It's just pain and hurt all around her, but she stops feeling it after a while. Her body just stops and she would sigh if she could because, finally, _finally_, there is peace._

_"NO! Don't you dare give up now! Come on! HEY! I'm talking to you Blondie! Stay awake, we've almost got you!"_

_Quinn wants to tell whoever is shouting at her to fuck off, but she remembers she was actually raised properly and instead she settles for wanting to say 'refrain from yelling at me you giant ignoramus, or face the consequences.' She deliriously smiles to herself even though in her mind she knows she sounds more like Rachel than anything else._

_Quinn just wants to stop everything. She's in so much pain, and everything just hurts._

_The EMT's are finally able to pull her body out of the wreckage, after rolling the car over and prying the door open. They aren't all that sure that Quinn is conscious of it though. They gently strap on a neck brace as they load her onto the gurney and into the ambulance._

_Quinn just really wants everything to stop. Her chest is killing her, she can't do this anymore. Her whole body hurts and everything is pointing her towards just letting go._

_She thinks she'd _really _like that. Sleeping is good._

_"Damn it. Quinn? Quinn can you hear me? I know it hurts and its hard work, but I need you to try and not go to sleep okay? Don't give up Quinn."_

_Quinn scowls in her mind. Does this fool not know who she is? She scoffs, of course he does. Everyone knows who she is._

_She's still not breathing on her own, but it's like she isnt actually in her body right now. She feels like she is but at the same time she isn't._

_She wants to cry. She's in so much pain and her body looks like it's been in an industrial sizes trash compactor. She hurts everywhere and she cant move and everything is just all wrong._

_"Good girl. Come on, you're gonna be alright Quinn. We're here."_

_Quinn feels even more lightheaded and she feels nauseous coupled with the pain. She doesn't know how she's even able to think these things, isn't she supposed to go unconscious? She's in agony again and she's trying to fight, really truly she is, but a part of her knows that with sleep comes quiet and no pain and just blissful darkened peace._

_She feels cold and this…this isn't how things were supposed to happen. Rachel. She needs to get to Rachel. She feels a jolt of agony shoot through her..._

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Quinn's eyes don't flutter open. Oh no. They fly open as if they've been electrocuted apart. Quinn's heart rate spikes and stays high, she's panicking now. Her hazel eyes fly around the room, not seeing much due to the darkness. She hurts, she registers and she cant breathe without a stabbing pain in her chest. Quinn calms down, but only very slightly. Her head is killing her, and she's uncomfortable but she cant move. She now really, _really_, wants to call out, reach out, anything for someone but she cant and it scares her. She cant move, but not for lack of trying. She aches and the aches burn and the burns sting and the stings…she cant even go on.

She knows she wished for darkened peace, but she didn't think it would come in this form. This uncomfortable, cold form.

She cries. She feels the tears as they escape her eyes and drip down her face. She cant even wipe them away, but that doesn't stop her from trying. She just hurts everywhere. And she just doesn't feel right. She feels useless. She can't even breathe on her own.

She's tired again. But she's still hurting and she cant call out and she just cant handle this anymore. A chocked sob somehow manages to make it around the breathing tube.

Santana sits bolt upright from her place on the floor atop the couch throw pillows, "Quinn?"

The blonde cant fight the relief that courses through her body, if only for a second. She's got a savior. Her savior is going to watch over her.

Santana gently caresses Quinn's cheek, her own tears falling steadily, "Oh babygirl, don't fight the sleep now. You're okay. You can rest now."

Quinn's heart hurts because she cant say anything. But she also knows Santana hears her loud and clear, 'Thank you. I love you. Thank you. I love you…' as her eyes finally close and she goes back to sleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Santana watches as Quinn goes back to sleep and she trudges back to her own makeshift bed and lays down. This is the third time Quinn's woken up and Santana can only imagine how disoriented she is and in just how much pain she's in.

Santana cries into the pillow and she makes a conscious effort not to get loud to wake up either Fabray.

She lets out a breath she found herself suddenly holding and curls into a ball. She needs to be strong. Nothing else matters right now. Quinn's alive. She's going to be okay.

Sleep claims her again, but it's restless and filled with images her mind conjures up of Quinn and the accident and what probably happened.

She wakes up a couple more times before daylight breaks, but she'd rather be woken up because at least this way she knows Quinn's alive.

Xoxoxoxo

The doctors come by at 9 and Santana has already moved off of the floor and replaced the cushions and pillows on the couch. She's sitting next to Judy when they come in, but she doesn't pay them any attention because her eyes are glued onto Quinn.

Her phone vibrates in her pocket and she pulls it out, 'Baby how's Q now? Did u sleep?'

Santana can't help the small smile that makes its way to her face, as she reads and then replies to her girlfriend, 'She's still sleeping sweetheart and ye I slept pretty well. Xo I love you amore.'

She tucks her phone back in her pocket but then thinks better of it and pulls it back out and types out a message to Rachel, 'Hey R. Docs are here now. I'll let u know what they say. Chin up tho.' She scowls at her left hand for being broken but then rolls her eyes at herself because it's her own damn fault to begin with.

"Ms. Fabray? May we speak with you?" One of the doctors says with an air of presumptuousness that irks Santana to the bone.

Judy raises an eyebrow and speaks clearly, "Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Santana."

Never has she been so grateful for Judy in her life. Santana doesn't think she would have been able to drag herself out of the room if she was actually forced to.

The presumptuous doctor looks to be gearing up to say something else however the other one speaks up quickly, "My name is Doctor Richards, and this is Doctor Wyle. Ms. Fabray…Quinn is very lucky to even be alive."

Santana sucks in a breath and glances at the doctors before looking back at Quinn, religiously taking note of the monitors that are surrounding her, making sure everything is functioning as she keeps her ears on the conversation.

Dr. Richards continues, "As hard as we tried to keep our hopes up, I honestly didn't think she'd make it, let alone last the night. The extent of her injuries made it incredibly hard to guarantee survival."

Santana is getting upset so she can only imagine how upsetting this is for Ms. Fabray to hear. She grabs her phone and presses record because there's no way she's going to be able to remember all of this to keep in mind when she'll want to help. She has a feeling it's going to be a long list of injuries.

Dr. Richards continues, "She sustained quite a bit of damage…Her lung…her left lung was perforated. Her right badly constrained by her damaged ribs. She broke three pairs of ribs, one such break …her lower rib, caused a diaphragmatic hernia. Basically it caused a defect in the diaphragm and it started to allow the abdominal contents to move into her chest cavity. We've fixed both however she's going to have some discomfort breathing. She sustained serious injury to her clavicle, which is the brace that you may see supporting her now. The neck brace she's sporting now is simply a precaution, we will be taking it off of her shortly, however, she really mustn't be jostled around too much.  
Her back…she's sustained a compression fracture, which…" He pauses, wringing his hands, "there really is no easy way to say this Ms. Fabray…Your daughter may be permanently disabled from the waist down."

Santana furrows her brow, narrowing her eyes, trying with all her might to keep from crying out and yelling at them for not fixing her best friend.

Judy has tears forming, "May be? So there's still a chance she wont be right?"

Dr. Richards looks saddened, but he nods his head slowly, "There's a chance yes, but Ms. Fabray we really don't want you to get your hopes up. Chances of complete recovery and regaining of movement is minimal."

Judy nods her head, "I understand, but if there's a chance I'd still really like to be aware of it Doctor."

He nods his head, takes a breath and then continues, "Although she's, at the moment, paralyzed…She received serious blows to her legs. She broke her left femur, and her right knee. There's sever bruising to both legs, and as you can see the bruising doesn't stop at her legs either. Thankfully, miraculously…she didn't bleed out. Regardless of the amount of blood she actually lost…she…Ms. Fabray, your little girl is a fighter."

He takes a breath and squats down beside the older blonde, gently taking hold of her hand, "She's going to be slightly out of it, but that's okay because she was under quite a large amount of anesthesia yesterday. She's also going to be put on pain medication because I can tell you, there's not going to be a second where she isn't going to be in severe pain but that's to be expected. She's going to be okay though. Her wounds are clean; we're going to do our best to make sure she gets the best treatment available."

Judy's lower lip trembles as she nods, looking back at her little girl, whose face is a road map of little cuts and bruises, "When is…when will she wake up?"

Dr. Wyle finally speaks up, "She should be waking up sometime this afternoon. She's had a long tiring day yesterday, but like Doctor Richards said, she's going to be under serious medication, so she may not remember much of what you say, but she will be free of pain."

Santana's throat constricts as she asks, "Can she…Visitors?"

He looks at her slightly irritated, but again Dr. Richards steps in, "She probably won't realize she has any, but yes, she can have some visitors. She made it through the toughest time; she made it through the night, everything else…excuse my enthusiasm and idiom but, everything's coming up roses."

Santana can't help but laugh gently to herself. As horrid as this situation is, Quinn used to hum that song to her whenever things were particularly bad for her that day. Quinn would start humming; not looking her way at all except to glance every now and then and most of the time Santana would huff and try to keep a smile off of her face long enough for Quinn to actually move onto singing the song. The blonde would poke her gently, or drape herself across her lap, or lean against her and she'd singing to her with a goofy smile on her face. As collected as Quinn is, she let loose whenever she felt completely comfortable and Santana cherished the fact that Quinn always knows how to get her to smile when she would rather be not. '_I had a dreaaaaaam. A dream about you, babe. It's gonna come true babe. They think that we're through but babe! You'll be swell! You'll be great! Gonna have the whole world on a plate!' _She knows. She just knows Quinn's going to be okay. Especially after hearing that.

It doesn't stop Santana tearing up as she watches the doctors carefully remove the neck brace before leaving the room once again. Looking around Santana realizes that Judy left as well. She shuts her eyes tightly and sends up a prayer.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Rachel was dragged out of the hospital simply because she couldn't drag herself out. Brittany was sweet enough to stay with her, holding her and cuddling with her all night, allowing them both to get a better night's sleep than either of them expected.

"We're going to see her right Rache?" Brittany asks as she quietly eats her bowl of cereal.

Rachel nods her head, running a hand across the blonde's back, "Of course Britt. Plus I'm sure Santana misses you."

Brittany smiles softly, "She does, but I miss her too. And she misses you even if she won't actually tell you."

Rachel gently rolls her eyes which makes Brittany laugh, which makes Rachel smile because sadness doesn't look good on Brittany, "We can take some stickers so you can decorate her cast. Maybe a sharpie or two as well."

Brittany nods her head, her blue eyes a little less glossy looking now, "You can bring some too for Quinn. She'd like that."

Rachel's lip trembles but she nods quickly, trying to dispel the tears, "Okay."

Rachel's phone rings, cutting through the morning quiet and causing the tiny brunette to jump. Brittany looks at her in concern but Rachel shakes her head at her, "I'm okay sweetheart. It just scared me."

She glances at the caller ID and shuts her eyes tightly before answering, "Hello."

Finn clears his throat, "Hi Rachel."

She plays with the table cloth, trying to stop from yelling because she honestly doesn't understand him. She's so frustrated, "Finn."

He takes another breath and sets forth, "So…can we hang out today?"

She thought she heard the most absurd statement from him the other day when he accused her of cheating on him, but now? Now that's the most absurd and ill-timed question on the face of the planet. She can't even speak right now.

"Hello? Rachel? HELLO!"

Rachel's eyes harden slightly, "There is no need for you to shout at me. I'm perfectly capable of hearing you when you speak at a normal tone. However! I was simply lost as to why you think that you should ask to hang out today."

Finn smile and she can hear it in his voice, "That's an easy one. Because you should always want to hang out with me but I was being a gentleman and asking instead of just coming over, like you taught me."

Brittany can tell from Rachel's facial expression that she honestly doesn't want to be having this conversation with Finn. Her blue eyes search Rachel's face and she then gently reaches for the phone, silently asking Rachel for the phone.

The brunette doesn't even hesitate; she hands over the phone and watches as Brittany speaks, "Finn? It's Brittany. Stop calling Rachel and being selfish. You're making me sad."

She then proceeds to hang up.

Rachel holds her breath, half expecting the phone to ring again but it doesn't and Brittany gives her a small shrug and a smile, "Finn is dumb, but even he knows that if I'm sad and if he keeps making me sad, Santana won't be too happy."

They finish breakfast, having been joined by the Berry men halfway through and they change quickly. Shuffling into the car and then making their way to Quinn.

* * *

**_A/N: The beginning of this chapter is more along the lines of Quinn remembering what happened to her while dreaming. Just to clear it up in case it isnt as clear as I think it is xx_**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey baby."

Brittany smiles at Santana while they walk towards each other, as she and Rachel walk through the hospital lobby, "Hi San. How's Quinn? Is she okay?"

Santana hugs her and rubs her hands up and down her back, nodding slightly, "She's…well, she's awake."

Rachel is surprised when Santana wraps her in a hug as well. Brittany smiles, "So we can go see her?"

Santana steps back from Rachel and looks from her to Brittany, "We can…_but_," she takes a breath, "baby, you have to remember that she's going to be okay, but to get better she has to have a lot of machines hooked up to her." She looks at Rachel then back to blue eyes, "It's going to be a little bit scary at first but you have to know that she's okay. Her face has a lot of bruises on it and you have to be very careful when you touch her. She's got a lot of medicine so she sounds a little funny, but it's okay because it's normal. She's going to sound a little bit off…She had a respirator down her throat all of last night and they've cautiously taken it out and now instead of a tube down her throat she's got a mask on standby and just the nose line." She tries and simplifies it for Brittany, not wanting to scare the blonde too much.

Rachel takes a deep breath, her mind already preparing her for the worst, "Has she woken up at all?"

Santana nods her head, "She has. She's actually with her mom right now. I just thought that I should come get you before you got to Q's room so I could let you know what to expect so that you don't go in blind."

Brittany gently takes a hold of Rachel's hand and looks at Santana, "I really want to see Q right now San. Please? Me and Rach really need to see her."

Santana gives them both small smiles before nodding, "Yeah. Yeah we can go see her now."

Brittany squeals excitedly, hops in place once before walking towards the direction of her room.

Santana smiles adoringly after her, and follows close behind the two. Rachel slows slightly but not enough to need to let go of Brittany, "Is she really okay?"

Santana clears her throat and nods, "I'm not going to lie Rach. She looks bad, but she's alive. And everything…she's going to be okay. She's Quinn Fabray. We won't let things not be okay."

Rachel nods resolutely, "What have the doctors said?"

The shorter of the two brunettes notices a falter in Santana's step when she asks that question, "It's a uh long list. I'll give you a break down after you two visit with Q."

Rachel places her free hand on Santana's forearm and squeezes gently. Santana gives her a small smile in thanks.

Reaching Quinn's room Brittany suddenly gets pulled back from her forward momentum by Rachel because the tiny brunette just stops walking. Brittany turns to look at her, concern evident in her eyes and across her face. Rachel just takes a deep breath and then nods and they walk in.

Judy looks over at them, a smile on her face. Quinn's eyes are bright, and they're _open_, and Rachel's eyes brighten with unshed tears, a smile on her face as she takes in the blonde's form.

"Raach! Hey! Britters too! Hi baby B. San-Sssan you came back like you promised. Oh wow! Mommy, can my girls come closer? Oh. Ow. Ow." Quinn grimaces slightly, squinting her eyes and all other occupants quickly make their way closer, all ready to move when Quinn lets them know what's bothering her. Quinn sighs, "The light burning with an intensity of a thousand suns is like 'coming at me bro; and my eyes can't, they can't handle it."

Santana chuckles as she relaxes her stance, rubs Quinn's foot as she makes her way to the windows and draws the blinds. Quinn smiles as she opens her eyes and blows Santana a kiss, "Thank you Santa. Satan. No ugh thanks babe."

Rachel sighs out a chuckle as she walks closer still, a lot of the tension leaving her body. How can it not when the blonde, regardless of injury, is being so cute and innocent? Quinn turns her head to look at Rachel, her eyes widen further, her smile softening, "Hi Rachel Bear. That's…not right- you're a teddy. You look sad." She pouts slightly, her lower lip protruding.

Brittany watches as she holds Santana's hand and squeezes, she sees the bruises, she sees all the wires and machines. She notices how the hazel eyes of one of her best friends seem to be too bright, glassy. She knows Quinn isn't back to herself, but she's alive, even if her voice sounds tired and smokier than normal. It's still Quinn in there and she's happy because even though it's a little bit sad Brittany can't help but to say a thank you to God because Quinn looks like a jigsaw puzzle, but all of the pieces are still here. Even though her heart is in Rachel right now, Quinn'll be okay with waiting for Rachel's heart to be given to her, she's been waiting for a long time anyways.

Rachel smiles at Quinn and it looks a little sad, "I'm not really sad anymore though Quinn. You're alive."

The blonde smiles bashfully, "Yeah I am. But it's weird it doesn't _feel_ real. Like it isn't real life right now."

Brittany tilts her head slightly and Quinn looks from Rachel over to Santana and Brittany before continuing, "Cuz you're here and it feels so awesome. So much better than when you weren't here. It was scary there."

Judy moves to the couch at the far end of the room, sitting back and allowing the cushions to almost swallow her whole. Santana and Brittany move even closer to Quinn. Brittany taking a seat on the edge of the bed and Santana dips down quickly to give Quinn a kiss before moving to sit beside Judy.

Rachel smiles at her lovingly, "It is real life sweetheart." Her throat gets tight and she has to blink away tears. This is all her fault. Either directly or indirectly, it's her fault.

She feels guilty but she loves her friend, she loves Quinn and she just wants her to be okay. She wants them to be okay. She knows the blonde is really not aware of everything right now and she can only hope and pray that she'll want to see her after she gets good enough to not need such a high dose of morphine.

Brittany has Quinn's left hand in hers, gently threading her fingers through Quinn's over and over again, "Does it feel fuzzy?"

Quinn nods her head slowly, "Like it's a dream kind of. Like…my mind wants to talk but there's a box that deletes some words before it goes out of my mouth."

She takes as deep a breath as she can but there's a stutter and she only winces slightly but no one takes notice because it happen in less than a second, and Quinn was back to talking to Brittany.

Santana chuckles as she watches on. She recalls how when Quinn finally really woke up and having been immediately given the morphine Quinn smiled at her and said, 'Santana. I love you. So much. And you're hot but oh my God you're like a friggen- chichen?...anyway you're, no. You _act_ like a _bitch_! But no you, _you¸ _are my sunshine, my Santana boo and I love you and Britt and you both are awesome together like…like Candy-canes on Christmas!'

Rachel looks over and sees Santana and Judy watching the blonde with thankful smiles and she sends up her own prayer thanking God for not taking Quinn away from all of them. She's brought out of her thoughts by Quinn blowing a rather dainty raspberry, "There. You're back now. You smell really good Rachel." A non sequitur, Santana snorts but watches as Rachel blushes and she smiles to herself. Even high off of pain meds, still in a hospital bed, her Q-ball has more game than Finn on a good day. Get 'em Tiger.

"Thank you Quinn."

Quinn smiles, but her face has lost its easiness. She grows somber as she looks from Rachel to Santana over at the couch, "I'm starting to really hurt right now." She looks at Brittany, "Britt?"

The dancer leans in really close and Quinn looks into her eyes, "I love you. I need you to do something for me."

Rachel can see how quickly the pain is coming back to her now. She's starting to sweat and it's evident on her face. Santana walks up to the bed quickly, while Judy slips out to call a nurse.

Brittany nods, her blue eyes deadly serious, "I love you too. Anything Q."

Quinn schools her face as best as she can but can't stop a wince from crossing, "I'd really love some grape juice, but I need to not run or rush. You have to walk to the cafeteria and walk back. Okay B? Sweetie?"

Brittany's eyes water as she nods her head. She knows Quinn's trying to protect her. She knows and it makes her sad that she has to be in pain. Quinn hates grape juice except when her mom makes it to send over to the Fabray's. Brittany bites her lips, Quinn is so beautiful, she doesn't deserve this. Brittany sniffs as she quickly leans down and ghosts her lips across Quinn's forehead, "Okay Q. I love you."

Santana wipes Quinn's tears that fall the second Brittany's back is turned and Rachel watches as she and Brittany leave. Quinn tries with all of her might to stop from crying but she hurts everywhere.

Rachel takes her hand and wipes her tears away, careful of the cuts and bruises, her own tears as she watches Quinn struggle to breathe and keep from yelling and screaming out in pain.

"Sing…please?" It comes out raspier and breathier than Rachel has ever heard but she nods and continues wiping the tears from Quinn's face. She starts singing, softly and so gently, not at all one of her very Rachel Berry performances. This was real and unprepared and so open. "_The books get burnt, the statues fall, sometimes feels like nothing will ever last. But you, you, you last a lifetime. You last a lifetime. Hey, love, we'll dance together, since I found you feels like time don't matter. Hey, love, I feel much better, you show me forever. You, you, you last a lifetime .You last a lifetime."_

The nurse rushes in with Judy right behind her. She administers the morphine and Quinn's body slackens her face relaxes, her jaw goes slack. The nurse places the respirator over her face without a fight, but Rachel takes it upon herself to wipe the blonde's sweaty face instead of leaving it up to the nurse.

"That looked bad." She whispers and Judy nods, her eyes sad, "It was. She needs to not try and stop from expressing the pain. I wish she'd yell out, scream instead of work so hard to bottle it up."

Quinn mumbles behind the mask before rolling her eyes, "I'm still here and I don't get too loopy til a little bit after. I don't want to scare Britt and Rach away."

Rachel looks at Quinn, her eyes serious, "You could never scare me away."

Santana and Brittany walk in as Quinn shrugs her shoulders, "I just don't want you to get scared and then not want to deal with me."

Rachel looks at her like she's insane, "You're crazy."

Quinn smiles at her from behind the mask, her hazel eyes are shining, as she nods slowly, "Crazy about you."

* * *

_**A/N: The song Rachel sings is called 'Lifetime' by Emeli Sande, you should all listen to it, because it's actually really beautiful.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I'm fairly certain this chapter is fragmented lol I'm slightly sick and I've been taking cough medicine to try and curb the coughing since it brings on horrid chest aches and breathing and...why am I rattling on about this. So I enjoyed writing Quinn on morphine and I'm probably going to have her around for a while because who doesn't love cute drugged up Quinn? lol Again thank you to all the readers, the reviewers, the followers and the story favoriters and alerters and the author alerts and favorites! And just, thank you ALL so much for everything.**_

* * *

_Rachel looks at her like she's insane, "You're crazy."_

_Quinn smiles at her from behind the mask, her hazel eyes are shining, as she nods slowly, "Crazy about you."_

Santana's eyes widen slightly, her jaw dropping as she looks at Brittany who is sporting a rather pleased smile on her face.

Rachel blinks back her surprise, a smile on her lips, "Now I know you've lost it."

Quinn snorts as she rolls her eyes, "That's charming. I go and be completely honest and you go and think I've lost my mind."

Rachel chuckles softly, pushing a strand of blonde hair out of Quinn's face, "How about this, you say that to me when you get out of here, when you're not under the influence of morphine and I'll believe you no questions asked."

Quinn looks pained for a fragment of a second but Rachel sees and it's enough to plant a seed of doubt in her, "Okay Rach. If that's what it takes."

Santana sighs to herself. The morphine acts like truth serum on Quinn in the beginning stages and then as a filter destroyer later on. She looks at Brittany and gives her a small smile before clearing her throat slightly, making their presence known once again, "Hi."

Brittany walks closer to the bed and place a juice box on the bedside table for the blonde, "I know you told me to get you grape, but uhm I picked up cocktail instead."

Quinn sends Rachel one last slightly defeated look before smiling up at Brittany, "I like fruit cocktail."

Santana walks up beside Rachel and gently places a hand around her waist for a second, letting her know she's in close proximity, "Hey Q-ball."

Quinn smiles at her next, "Hey Stana."

Santana grins, "Close enough."

Rachel watches as Quinn fights with her heavy lidded eyes to stay awake. Finally having enough the tiny brunette gently tucks Quinn's hair back in place as she quietly says, "I think you should get some sleep sweetheart. You look tired."

Quinn mumbles behind the respirator, shaking her head, "But you won't be here when I wake up. And…Britt won't either."

Santana gently takes a hold of her hand and rubs her thumb across the back of it, "Q they'll come back."

Hazel eyes search Santana's before looking at Brittany for reassurance, "You'll come back?"

Brittany nods her head, bending down and kissing Quinn's nose gently, "I'll always come back."

Satisfied with that, she then turns to Rachel, her hazel eyes unsure, "Will you co-"

Rachel answers before she even finishes asking the question, "It'll be as if I never even left sweetheart."

The blonde smiles, her eyes shutting, "I like that."

Rachel smiles at her even though she can't see her, and she quietly asks, "What do you like?"

Quinn hums as she sets sail to sleepy town, "You calling me sweetheart."

The tiny brunette swallows thickly as the blonde slips into slumber. She sits there stoic for a few beats, trying to make sure her mind is all caught up before turning to look at Santana, she opens her mouth to say something but decides against it. She takes a breath and then brushes her lips across Quinn's forehead. She will not allow her fanciful mind to get excited over a few words. Quinn doesn't mean anything by it, not that she even is aware of what she's saying. Rachel rolls her eyes at herself in her mind. She meant what she said, if Quinn remembers and brings it up when she is finally out of the hospital then that's different, but until then…well Rachel wasn't going to dwell on it. She's made it through knowing Quinn all this time without too much wishful thinking, she can get through the rest of her life that way. It's dangerous business thinking of the what ifs. 'Quinn never showed signs of liking me in any way that is other than platonic. And that's perfectly fine, because I'm not going to think about her in any way other than platonically myself. I won't allow myself.'

Santana places a gentle hand on her shoulder and Rachel looks up at her and asks, "What exactly are we looking at in terms of her injuries Santana?"

Judy is having a conversation with Brittany, the older of the blonde having known of Santana's wish of letting her know in her own way, leaving Santana free to properly talk to Rachel about the details explicitly.

The taller brunette extends a hand and Rachel takes it, allowing Santana to lead them out of the room and into a quiet hall with waiting chairs. She ushers Rachel into one before taking a seat beside her.

She doesn't say anything to try and ease Rachel into the knowledge. She simply takes her phone out, and presses play, placing the phone in Rachel's hands before standing up and leaning against the wall right across from Rachel's seat.

Rachel bites her lower lip as she listens to the recording, her eyes filling with tears as she listens to the extent of the damage caused. She imagines what her insides must look like. A web of crisscrossing stitches holding her together, screws, bolts, titanium pieces of manmade materials in her body, holding her together, making her into a single piece again. She lets out a choked sob when she hears that she may be permanently paralyzed. Her eyes lift from looking at the phone to search Santana's face and she notices her fighting her own battle against tears she desperately doesn't want falling.

"San…"

Two strides and she's standing in front of Rachel, kneeling down and placing her hands in her lap, holding her hands, "She's going to be perfect Rachel. She _is_ perfect."

Rachel's tears continue to fall silently down her face, "She's so broken and she doesn't even completely realize it. Have the doctors even told her? Is she even aware at all?"

Santana sniffs as she looks down at their joined hands and shakes her head, her left hand starts throbbing but she ignores it, "No. They tried but she's in so much pain and the morphine doesn't help. She'll come in and out but it's hardly long enough to know whether she knows. Her…I don't think her breathing will ever be the same as it used to be."

Rachel bites her lip, her brown eyes full of sadness, "She's going to be so worried about everyone talking about her…when she finally is able to focus. She's going to hate being so vulnerable and exposed and I hate that she has to go through this."

Santana shuts her eyes and nods her head, "I know. But she's got us and-"

"She's beautiful and so very strong." Rachel says and her brown eyes widen slightly because apparently her mouth ran off with the words being thrown around in her head.

Santana nods again, "She is."

Rachel sighs, "I just…I cannot wait for her to be finally well enough to not need so much pain medication. At least then I'll know if I need to try regaining her friendship or just abandon it all together."

Santana raises an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Rachel looks her in the eyes, "She's going to be so mad at me, and she has every right. I'm saving up on seeing her now because I have a strong feeling she may not want to have anything to do with me once she is aware of who all are visiting."

Santana scoffs, she resolves herself to the fact that she is going to do this. She's going to talk some sense into the brunette because she can't stand to stay back and watch from the sidelines any longer.

"She's crazy about you Rachel."

The tiny brunette shakes her head, admonishing her heart for doing a flip at hearing that, "No she-"

Raising her eyebrow, Santana lifts her cast and waves it around in front of her face, "Just…take a look carefully, alright? And then tell me what you may or may not think."

Rachel looks and notices the ducks and she smiles softly to herself unconsciously because you can't help but to smile at the love she and Brittany share together. Her eyes widen slightly, however, when she notices very neat cursive, excessively cursive actually, script, 'Quinn Berry-Fabray, but really it's Fabray-Berry. You have a lot of space to fill all over me on my cast xoxo'

Santana snorts and wiggles her fingers to get Rachel's attention, "She's not always loopy with the morphine Rachel. Because sometimes a regular dose does nothing except dull the pain a little bit. She tries to power through for a while but I mean…as you can see she's given up trying so that should explain just how much it hurts her."

Rachel sighs, leaning her head back against the wall, "I care so much about her."

"So then why the fuck were you trying to marry Finn?"

Rachel snaps her head down to look at Santana, "Because I thought I was doing the right thing!" She breathes in deep, "I wasn't going to allow myself to fantasize about being with Quinn, trying to form anything more than friendship with her, when we have finally, _finally_, gotten to the point in our relationship where we're actually the best of friends."

Santana furrows her brow, "She's not subtle Rachel. I don't understand."

Rachel shakes her head, "You're being ridiculous Santana. She doesn't like me in that way. She doesn't. I think it's your rather reclusive romantic side that simply wishes that we all get our happy ever afters."

Santana nods her head, "I do. Because I know, I _know_, how much you both care about each other. I'm not saying I know to what extent _you_ feel about Q. But I do know how much Quinn feels and it actually stirs me to the core because if I was in her shoes, I don't think I'd be able to do half of the things that she's done for you."

Rachel is confused, and it's evident on her face as she furrows her brow, "Santana…I believe it's wishful thinking on your part."

"Rachel…Look, I know I'm not like your number one or anything. But please don't try and hide from me. I have eyes you know. I've known you had a thing for Quinn since the very first time we all saw each other. Fucking first grade. Granted I didn't know what it was at the time but I figured you two were like Britts and I…" She takes a breath and shrugs her shoulders, "I don't want to go all preacher on you, going over all the details of your history together. But for fucks sake Rachel. _Really_ think about it yourself. Tell your inner dialogue to shut the fuck up while you do so and just think about everything you've ever done for each other. It's tragic…it was so tragic because after everything, Quinn was going to give up. She was going to stand by and watch you marry Finn Hudson, basically throwing away everything you have ever worked for."

Rachel looks at Santana, her eyes bright, "Santana."

She hums as she watches the light return to Rachel's eyes, the tiny diva takes a breath before continuing, "I'd really like it if you'd not say anything to anyone. I'm going to need to process this for a while and then figure out the best way I can possibly go about sweeping Quinn off of her feet, while simultaneously making it known that I'm not doing this out of guilt or because of some feeling of obligation."

Santana's smile grows as Rachel continues speaking but it suddenly drops when the brunette's phone rings and her lips tighten into a straight line as she mutters, "Finn."

She silences her phone and Santana tilts her head, "What are you going to do about him?"

Rachel sighs deeply, her shoulders slumping, "I can't be with him anymore. I was going to call it all off after making sure Quinn was okay anyways. Even before all of this talk. He's not…" She cuts herself off, a blush on her face as she ducks her head.

Santana grins softly, "He's not Quinn."

And Rachel nods her head, "Exactly. He's not Quinn."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N Thanks again for all your reviews and kind wishes. Being sick does have its perks though, because hey look, another update :) xo**_

* * *

_Santana grins softly, "He's not Quinn."_

_And Rachel nods her head, "Exactly. He's not Quinn."_

They make it back to Quinn's room after discussing the situation a little while longer and are surprised to see Santana's parents sitting beside Judy and talking while Brittany is relaxing in a chair beside Quinn, stroking her hand gently as she flicks through channels.

Rachel shares a look with Santana as they both continue into the room.

"Hi mami, dad." Santana waves dorkily at them causing Rachel to grin at her and for Santana to shoot her an eye roll.

Doctor Lopez gives her a smile and pats his lap, Santana daintily takes a seat and gives him a hug, "How're you?"

Santana gives him a look, and she easily counters, "How's Quinn doing?"

He nods his head in understanding, before sighing, "Well. Actually, she's doing a helluva lot better than anyone was expecting. She's something else."

Santana smiles proudly as she nods her head and watches as Rachel takes a seat between her mother and Quinn's , "She is."

He takes a breath and pats her knees, "But things are still serious. I was just talking to Judy and I was looking over the X-rays and, her spinal compressions…" he pauses, taking a breath and sighing while shaking his head, "it doesn't look too promising. Mija, there's a _very_ slim chance that she'll regain full use of her legs."

Santana's eyes widen as she shakes her head, "No. You have to try and fix this dad. She's…Daddy Quinn's a performer. She's a dancer for God's sake!"

Rachel places a hand in Judy's and squeezes. She can only imagine how difficult it is for her to hear these things about her daughter.

Dr. Lopez takes hold of Santana's right hand and squeezes gently, "I know sweetheart. I know, but there really isn't much I can do right now. We have to take this one day at a time. Deal with the more severe injuries first, the more life threatening ones and then try and see what may be done. Right now our priority is her breathing, and her broken bones. Once everything is stable, we can move on and see if we cant get her legs to cooperate."

Rachel takes a breath and it's Judy's turn to squeeze her hand, "When can she come home?"

Santana carefully watches her dad as he tilts his head, "Well…if all goes well, as it seems to be going at the moment, then I'd say in about a week or maybe two."

Just then a rather frantic looking blonde rushes into the room, breathing heavy, her eyes darting all around the room and the minute they land on Quinn's form she bursts, tears falling down her face, "Oh Quinn."

She walks over and falls to her knees at her bed, her cries taking over her body. Judy rushes over and wraps her arms around her, "Oh Francine. Oh Franny, baby she's okay. She's going to be okay."

The young woman lifts her head and wraps her arms tightly around Judy, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry; I got here as fast as I could!"

Santana gets up from her dad's lap and takes a seat beside Rachel on the couch, "Quinn's older sister. I'm fairly certain her hubby is gonna be walkin through those doors in a few seconds."

Right on cue, in walks in Francine's husband, "Oh my God, Judy, I'm so sorry. We got here as fast as we could."

He looks around and walks over the greet Dr. Lopez, "It's…well it would've been nice to see you again under different circumstances."

Dr. Lopez nods his head, "Yes, but it's good to see you."

He looks over at Santana and an easy smile makes it to his face, his tone soft, "Hey shorty, how's my favorite Latina doing?"

Santana rolls her eyes but gets up and gives him a quick hug, "I'm doing fine considering." She looks at Rachel and gives her a smile, "This is Fran's husband David."

Rachel gets up and offers her hand and shakes his, "It's nice…hi." She stops herself from saying it's 'nice to meet you' because she honestly would rather never have met him instead of needing to meet him like this.

He seems to understand though because he doesn't say anything, "Hello. I presume this is the infamous Rachel Berry then?"

Rachel raises an eyebrow as Santana nods her head, "You've got that right."

He moves on though when he senses confusion and says hello to Maribel.

Santana looks at Rachel and sits back down, "Okay so perhaps Q and I liked to talk about you."

Noticing Rachel's insistent raised eyebrow she chuckles and continues, "It wasn't anything bad. Q just liked to gush, whether she realized that that was what she was doing or not is another story, but yea and David and Fran just happened to always be the ones to hear all about it."

Judy's wiping Fran's tears away as she sits back, "It's going to be okay Frannie. She's going to be so happy that you're here."

Brittany finally speaks up, "She's missed you two so much."

Fran and David both turn to look at the blue eyed blonde, "We've missed her too," Fran says and David nods his head in agreement.

Brittany gives them both smiles, "I've missed you too. You've missed a lot."

Fran shuts her eyes tightly, nodding her head, "I know. And I'll never forgive myself."

"You're here now." Santana says quietly, "She's going to be pissed if you don't stop crying though."

They spend the rest of the time while Quinn is sleeping catching David and Fran up on everything.

David is good looking, surprisingly blonde, with brown eyes and defined bone structure. Rachel watches him and decides he's probably an artist. He looks the part, plus he still has paint specks around his finger nails and just behind his ear. She smiles internally. He looks like he's the happy optimistic type and she knows the Fabray women can all use someone like that, after living with Russell.

Rachel notes that even though all three Fabray women are absolutely beautiful, Francine isn't quite as striking as Judy, and neither of them are close to being as striking as Quinn. Francine took more from her father in terms of looks; her eyes are the same shade of blue, she's taller than Quinn. She's skinny but doesn't have Quinn's athletic build. Rachel wonders how she was Head Cheerleader back in her days of High School because the brunette believes it might have simply been given to her because she looked the part. Tilting her head she comes to the realization that though Quinn had to, _has_ to work for everything she's gotten, Fran must have simply seemed to have gotten everything simply because she was Frannie Fabray.

She furrows her brow at her line of thinking. She doesn't know her; she isn't going to make assumptions. Even though she's certain of this. She shakes her head at herself. She wasn't raised to jump the gun about anyone like this.

She continues assessing the new blonde. Her eyes are predominantly sad right now, but when she looks at her husband, Rachel can see the love she has for that man shine through and she decides that she was also able to get out of Russell's reign early enough to not turn out like him.

Quinn stirs and the occupants of the room all stop talking and watch Quinn. The blonde opens her eyes and the heart monitor picks up a great big spike in activity, her breathing picking up, "Oh my God! Did you multiply?!"

She quickly looks to her right and upon seeing Brittany she relaxes, "Did you get your cloning machine to work?"

Santana snorts as Rachel smiles at the blonde fondly. Brittany shakes her head, "Not yet, but I'm working on it. You should take another look though, Q."

Quinn smiles happily as she turns her head, and then her eyes widen comically, "FRAN!"

She starts coughing, but she's still smiling through it. Rachel grimaces at the sound of Quinn's coughing, not at all liking the sound of things. Dr. Lopez gets up and quickly helps her regain her breathing, before stepping back.

Quinn reaches out her hand for her sister, "Hi Fran." Her voice is raspier once again, and it brings tears to Francine's eyes, but she smiles at her and brushes her tears across Quinn's forehead, "Hi sweetie."

Quinn wiggles in bed but stops when she feels a tug on her bandages around her ribs, "Where's Davy? I miss Davy. Lawson, not Jones. Moby-Dick!" She turns as fast as she can to look at Santana, "That's the book I wanted you to read for me."

Santana laughs, "That explains, 'Tana the dick book! The dick!'"

Quinn rolls her eyes as she looks at her sister, ignoring Santana for the moment, "Davy?"

Francine is trying to control her laughter because her sister is in a hospital bed, and is trying to recover, but at the same time the same sister is being so absolutely loopy it's hard not to laugh, "Davy, I mean David is right here Quinn."

David smiles gently at her, stepping up beside his wife, wrapping his arm around her waist, "Hi Quinn."

Her hazel eyes widen and her smile large behind the respirator, "Daveed. Water you doing here?"

Rachel shuts her eyes for a second; Quinn will never believe any of this when she finally returns to normal.

David laughs gently, "We're here to see you silly."

Quinn attempts to raise an eyebrow but ends up raising both and looks perpetually surprised, "Why would you want to see me now? I'm the same. Frisco is too awesome to leave to come see me, or like both of you'd have come before."

Francine frowns as she gently places a hand in Quinn's, "You're even more awesome Quinn. I'm sorry it's been so long. We're here now."

Quinn nods her head gently, "But I'm okay. And you've been crying."

She looks at Fran with an accusatory glare, followed immediately by a small smile, "I promise I'm okay, and you don't have to cry. I came back for my family."

Quinn clears her throat and starts to cough slightly and Rachel and Santana quickly get her a glass of water, Santana gently pouring it as Rachel works the respirator, "Here you go. Slowly."

Sighing as she lays back down, having the respirator tucked back around her face she looks at her sister, "See? My family. They're not all blonde and awesome. Some are eclectic and brunette and ethnically awesome…and they both sing awesomely and I love them…Britters?"

Brittany leans closer to Quinn, making sure she's able to be seen without Quinn needing to strain, "Yes Q?"

She smiles at the blue eyed blonde dancer and blows her a kiss through the respirator, but pouts, "It didn't get to you. It got stuck behind here with me."

Brittany leans forward and presses her lips quickly to the plastic and gives Quinn a smile, "Nah Q, I got it. Thank you." She then presses a kiss to the top of her nose.

Quinn sighs happily, before turning to Francine and continuing as if she never even stopped, "I've found family Fancy. I told you I would didn't I?"

Francine smiles at her, blue eyes once again filling with tears as Quinn talks about conversations they had when they were much younger, "You did. It's a wonderful family Q."

Quinn nods her head, "They make everything okay. You all make it okay. And mommy came back again…remember when we were little? She's mommy again. Not just Judy asdfghjkl Fabray."

Judy laughs as she leans her head against the side of Francine's arm. Bless Quinn and her apparent motor mouth while under drugs.

Dr. Lopez smiles, yes. Quinn was definitely going to be okay. She's got to be.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Judy ends up making Francine and David go home, not wanting them to sleep in the hospital. The breaking point was Quinn, "Davy seriously…you have _paint_ behind your ear."

Rachel shakes her head lovingly at her blonde's filterless thoughts.

Brittany and Rachel say goodbye with promises of coming back the next day after school and Quinn blows them both air kisses, "Don't miss me too much."

Rachel shuts her eyes at that because she can't help missing her. Brittany shakes her head, "Q, we can only do that if _you_ can."

Quinn ends up frowning, "But I do miss you. A lot too much."

Santana takes her place beside the blonde once they leave and she brushes Quinn's hair back lovingly, "You're gonna be okay, aren't you?"

Quinn smiles up at Santana, "I've got you, don't I?"

The brunette nods her head, "Definitely."

"I've got nothing to worry about then. My legs tingle though. No…not really, but like, they feel like they're supposed to, and I really want to be able to feel them and move them again San. I don't want to be another Artie. He's going to be mad and think I'm stealing his thing."

Santana tears up as she kisses her forehead gently, letting her tears fall as she whispers, "I swear I will try my very best to not let you be another Artie. But…" she takes in a shuddering breath, "if you don't get your legs back…babe, that's not the end. You're my Q-ball. Artie can suck my nonexistent dick if he so much as looks at you wrong."

Quinn kisses Santana's cheeks, "I don't think Britt would like that Artie's doing any sucking."

Santana lets out a blubbery chuckle as she sniffs and gives Quinn one last kiss before leaning back, "Don't worry. I only want B."

Quinn nods as she shuts her eyes, "Yes you do huh? Mm nighty night Stana." She sighs and lifts open her left eyelid, "That's not right again…is it?"

Santana shakes her head lovingly, "Not quite, but it's okay. I know what you mean. I love you Q-ball."

Humming to herself, Quinn shuts her eyes again and whispers, "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel sluggishly makes her way out of bed and drags her feet as she goes off in the direction of her bathroom.

She barely got any sleep the night before, which continues her streak from previous nights, worry and thoughts of Quinn making her dreams hellish. It's been a week and Quinn's still in the hospital. Sighing, she splashes her face with cold water, and she blinks away the drops of water that run down her eyelashes, she takes in her reflection. She sees her tired eyes, red rimmed as they are, and bloodshot. Her hair is in disarray. Shutting her eyes, she takes a breath and dries her face before taking another look at herself.

"You're just really tired and worried about Q."

Brittany's leaning against the bathroom doorframe, watching Rachel with a rather sad look on her face.

Rachel gives her a small smile, "I'm sorry."

The blonde shakes her head and silently makes her way closer to her, wrapping her arms around the brunette lovingly, gently rubbing her back, "Don't say you're sorry Rach. I know."

Rachel sighs as she tightens her hold on Brittany, "I'm glad she's out of surgery. I'm glad she's alright. I'm still worried though. She's got such a long way to go Britt. She's not going to be so out of it forever, God willing. And she…Quinn tends to internalize a lot."

Brittany stands there supportively, morso than Finn ever had, and she knows exactly what Rachel means, "She won't though. She'll try but she wont because we'll be there. San, you and me aren't going to let her. Q's gonna be okay. She's gonna know how loved she is."

Rachel nods her head and the both of them remain standing in each other's arms for a while.

The blonde pulls back a little and gives her a smile, "I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed, okay? You should get ready too. I'll get you a smoothie when I'm done."

Rachel gives her a smile in return, "Okay Britt. That sounds good."

Nodding, Brittany pecks Rachel gently on the forehead and then her cheek before gently giving her a squeeze.

Rachel takes a deep breath and prepares herself. Quinn in any condition that's less than ideal always breaks her heart. She can't stand Quinn being hurt.

She gets dressed and is towel drying her hair when Brittany comes back in, freshly dressed and carrying a glass of breakfast smoothie.

"San called. She told me she tried you, but you didn't answer. The docs say Q's doing really well still, thank God. San said she's still in her fluffy cloud state of mind though. She was a little sad when she said that but I'm not cuz that means she's not feeling the hurt."

Rachel takes a hold of her hand, "Yes…but Santana. She just doesn't want Quinn to _need_ to be in a fluffy cloudy state of mind. You know?"

The blonde nods her head, sighing slightly, "I know."

Rachel squeezes her hand before going back to getting ready.

"Will Quinn be _totally_ back to herself?" Brittany whispers, causing Rachel to stutter in her step. She looks at Brittany sadly, "I hope so B. I really, _really_, hope so. For her sake."

Nodding, Brittany says, "Because you'll love her no matter what though."

Rachel isn't even surprised, "That's right. And you and San do too. Her mom, sister and brother in law."

The blonde smiles and lets Rachel finish up without anymore interruptions.

Xoxoxoxox

Quinn sighs for the fifteenth time in the span of a few minutes and Santana finally rolls her eyes, "Q, for the last time. Rachel and Brittany are both going to be here in a little while. Trust me."

Hazel eyes meet Santana's, her voice muffled by the respirator, "I do trust you. But you said that a little while ago and they still aren't here."

She then carefully raises her hand and Santana knows immediately what she means. She quickly scoots even closer and holds her hand gently with her uninjured one, resting her head on the mattress, facing the blonde, "I'm right here Q-ball."

Quinn fiddles with their joined hands a little before asking, "What happened to your other hand?"

Santana smiles at her a little, "A tree pissed me off."

The blonde frowns, "You're awful at lying to me."

Santana shuts her eyes for a second and then opens them as she looks at Quinn and says, "That's because I know I don't really want to lie to you."

"So then tell me what happen." Quinn tilts her head slightly as she intently looks at Santana.

"You were really hurting Q. And I didn't know if you were going to be okay. And I broke."

Quinn's eyes fill with tears, "You hurt yourself?"

Santana sniffs and tries to hide the fact but stops trying, "Yes. I didn't…I couldn't deal with everything on the inside…just thinking about you not making it…"

Quinn tugs on her hand incessantly and finally Santana moves up closer to her face and Quinn pulls her down so she's burying her face in her neck as Quinn does the same, as best as she could with the mask covering her face.

They stay that way for a while, in silence, until Quinn says, "I want you to apologize to the tree Stana."

Santana snorts but nods her head tearfully, "Of course Q-ball."

Brittany and Rachel watch from the doorway with slight smiles on their faces, loving that despite everything, things seem to be going okay for the time being.

"Q we're here." Brittany says as she and Rachel make their way deeper into her room.

Quinn's face lights up again and Santana sends up another prayer for the umpteenth time that she's alive to have these moments.

"Baby B!" It's muffled, and gravely but the excitement is still evident and everyone in the room can tell.

Judy comes back to the room in time to see Quinn's reaction to seeing Rachel. Her eyes take in Quinn's smile, notes how even in her drug filled state of mind Quinn tries to sit up straighter for her. Judy smiles to herself a little and promises then and there that no matter what, she's always going to love her youngest.

"What's the holdup mom?" Frannie asks, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Judy shakes her head as if to say nothing and they both walk in holding coffee cups and donuts, effectively being the sole reason why Rachel and Quinn stop embracing. However, they remain close and holding hands.

"Good morning." Fran says with an easy smile on her face.

"Morning again." Quinn says, lightly squeezing Rachel's hand.

Judy grins and places her burden on the table, "Yes, again indeed. How're you Rachel? Brittany?"

Rachel smiles politely and answers quietly, "I'm well, thank you. How are you?"

Brittany, having decided to sit on Santana's lap, easily states, "I'm good too Mrs. Q."

Francine takes a seat beside the two love birds on the couch and gives them both smiles, as Judy takes a seat on the other couch, "I'm quite alright."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Always so. Polite." She takes a breath as deeply as she can but no matter how much she tries to hide it, it hurts, and everyone in the room can tell.

Rachel coos and runs a hand through blonde hair as she tries to comfort her in any way that she can, knowing there really isn't much any one can do right now, "Are you okay? Do I need to call the nurse?"

Quinn gives her a smile and shakes her head slightly, "I'm gonna be okay Ray. No, you don't need to call a nurse. Not yet. It doesn't hurt as much…the morphine is fading but I can deal with it for now."

Rachel looks at her. Really looks at her, and sure enough, hazel eyes aren't nearly as glassy as they usually are when she's high on her pain medication, "Hi."

Quinn chuckles slightly, "Hi yourself."

Rachel rests her forehead against Quinn's shoulder and breathes, "I'm so sorry Qui-"

The blonde cuts her off, "Don't apologize. Please. None of this is your fault Rachel. None of it."

"If I wasn't such a hardheaded screwball-"

Quinn chuckles again, trying to lighten the mood slightly, "You wouldn't be Rachel Berry. And you aren't a screwball. You…you just sometimes don't see that I only want the best for you, and honestly it's partially my fault because I'm never always straightforward about things."

Santana notices how heavy the topic is getting and knows neither one of them would appreciate having this conversation for the first time in a hospital room, let alone in front of Quinn's mother and older sister.

"Q-ball, when did the doc say he was gonna come by?"

Quinn sends her a smile and shrugs, "He gave a very vague reference of time."

Rachel smiles into her shoulder, a slight weight being lifted off of her. It amazes her just how well adept Quinn is at being able to do that for her. But the smile soon fades when she hears Quinn's breathing.

"I think I may go and call on a nurse. Your heart rate is picking up and that's not good. It hurts more, doesn't it?"

Brittany frowns and buries her head into Santana's shoulder, not liking the fact that one of her best friends is still in so much pain.

Quinn grits her teeth but slightly nods her head, so slightly that if Rachel hadn't been so close she wouldn't have noticed.

Judy immediately stands and is out the door, throwing, "I'll go Rachel. You stay with Quinn," over her shoulder on her way out.

Francine watches as Rachel forces herself to stay calm and how Quinn responds to her. It dawns on her just how close the two of them must be, and just how comfortable they are with one another. Fran would expect this level of familiarity between Quinn and Santana or perhaps even Brittany, it's entirely new to Fran to see her this way with anyone that isn't those two.

Rachel runs her fingers through blonde hair and hums under her breath, just loud enough for Quinn to hear as she tries to control herself from crying.

"It's alright to need to cry Quinn." Rachel says quietly, whispering next to her ear. "It really is okay. We know how much it must hurt, and not one of us will think any less of you."

Before she knows it, Quinn's body is betraying her and she's letting her tears fall from tight shut eyes, her voice shuddering as she raggedly whispers, "I don't want to hurt anymore. I don't want to scare lil B either though."

Santana's heart breaks as she tightens her hold on the blonde in her lap, Rachel shakes her head as she continues to gently caress Quinn's cheek and forehead, "You wont scare her. And I know. I know you don't want to hurt anymore." Rachel's voice is chocked as she fights to get the words out around her tightened throat, fighting with herself not to cry, "I don't want you to hurt anymore either sweetheart."

Francine stands and makes her way to Quinn's other side, and gently takes her hand, "Lucy." She whispers the name and Quinn tilts her head gently to look at her, Francine continues, "Oh Lucy…it's okay."

Quinn shudders as her body is engulfed with pain, now coming at her in its full force, almost as if it were punishing her for trying to be stronger. But she lets go. She cries out and yells and holds onto Fran's hand and grips Rachel's as the brunette buries her face into her neck and cries alongside her.

The nurse comes in with Judy and she feels for the young blonde in the bed. She steals herself from crying, she isn't the only patient in the hospital, and she administers the morphine and she takes a step back and waits and watches as the drug takes effect. The blonde's body loses its tension, she slumps further back into the mattress, and the nurse knows her job here is done for now. She takes a deep breath and inconspicuously pats Quinn's foot on her way out. She grimaces at herself when she remembers Quinn's condition. She sighs and tries not to dwell on it too much.

"Close your eyes Q-ball. We're gonna be right here." Santana says gently when she notices Quinn is once again fighting to keep her eyes open.

"I'm sorry- I cried San."

The brunette in question shakes her head, "You have nothing to be sorry about babe. I'm so proud."

Hazel eyes dart to Rachel's then Brittany's before landing back to Santana's, "Proud of what?"

Before Santana can respond, Rachel takes a gentle hold of Quinn's face and gives her a small smile, "You're so brave, and so strong Quinn. That's something to be proud of. Britt and I are just as proud as Santana is, as I'm sure your mother and sister are as well." She then drops one of her hands and places it in Quinn's once more, squeezing gently as she does so.

Francine nods and Judy walks up behind her and places her hand over both of her daughters, "So proud of you Quinnie. You're getting better sweetheart."

Quinn's eyes fill with tears when she feels Brittany lay across her midsection softly, wrapping her arms as best as she can around Quinn, "I love you so much Q. You're one of the strongest people I know."

Santana walks up behind Rachel and places her right hand on top of Rachel and Quinn's joined hands, her voice cracks slightly as she pushes them out around her tightening throat, "O Captain, my captain."

Quinn sniffs, chokes back a sob, "Oh San." She takes a breath and looks at each of them, "Thank you."

Her eyes shut soon after, her body needing the energy recharge.

Rachel's tears continue falling silently down her face as she gently extricates her hand from Quinn's loosened grip but Santana is not as pliant, and instead of being able to fully get her hand back, Santana instead makes it harder for her by tightening her grip on her hand slightly.

Francine watches as Santana and Brittany silently communicate and continues watching as Santana gently walks out with Rachel, Brittany continuing to gently rub her hand up and down Quinn's side although she might not feel it in her sleep.

"Rach just doesn't think she deserves to be feeling bad because she thinks it's all her fault still. San just wants her to cry if she has to, with someone who gets it." Brittany says quietly, explaining things to the older two blondes.

Judy shuts her eyes as she takes a breath, "I wish she'd believe me, us, when we tell her it isn't her fault. When we tell her we don't blame her for any of it."

Brittany turns her head to look at her and shrugs sadly, "She hears us but she doesn't _listen_, because she's pretty sure Q will hate her for…it."

Fran pats Brittany's head lovingly before sitting down on the couch and folding her arms, "I'm just glad Quinn's stopped being such an ice queen."

Brittany snorts daintily and shakes her head as she tightens her grip on Quinn, "She's awesome as always. Rach just kinda made it in somehow. Q…she lets the club in a little, but the only one who isn't me and San to make it all the way in is Rach and I think it takes a lot out of Q sometimes because-" Brittany cuts herself off then, but Judy continues for her softly, with a small smile on her face.

"Because she's in love with her."

Francine's head snaps to the side to look at her mother, her eyes wide in surprise.

Brittany chuckles as she nods her head, "Yeah. Q…I always knew she liked Rach, like even before she knew it or totally accepted it."

Francine blows out a steady stream of air, "Wow. And Rachel?"

Brittany shrugs, "She totally likes Q too…but Finn." She stops there and leaves it at that.

The way she said his name is enough for Fran to know he's an ass and has continued apparently since his days with Quinn when he was singing songs about having his baby. Her face hardens at the memory of receiving a tear filled phone call from her little sister. She has this ardent hatred towards the boy and hearing Brittany say his name the way she did, she knows she isn't the only one, and it is totally validated.

Xoxoxoxoxox

They're back in the hospital garden and Santana takes a seat underneath _the_ tree and waits for Rachel to sit beside her before gesturing to give her a minute and then turning to the tree, "Fuck this shit. I'm sorry."

She turns back towards Rachel and rolls her eyes, "I told Q I'd apologize."

Rachel smiles softly, and quietly says, "Do all badasses go around apologizing to the flora they've manhandled?"

Santana snorts but chooses to ignore the question, "I figured you'd appreciate being able to freely cry or whatever without like thinking you don't deserve to be able to."

Rachel's breath catches as she stares at Santana with wide eyes, "Wh-what?"

Santana shrugs slightly, "I'm not a moron that's one thing. Another thing, you still aren't letting yourself totally feel, especially not with her family."

"Because I don't need to be comforted. I'm not the one who's supposed to get comforted, they are."

Santana nods her head, "Sure yeah I get that. But these are your feelings."

Rachel sighs, "I know alright San. I swear I know. But it's like…there's a nagging voice in the back of my mind that's telling me that Quinn is going to recover and then tell me to hit the road because it's my fault she's in this situation to begin with."

The taller of the two brunettes shakes her head, "It hurts you that she's in pain doesn't it?"

Rachel bites her lip and nods her head. And suddenly she's got Santana's arms around her tightly and she's holding her just as tightly, her face buried in her neck just breathing deeply, trying not to cry.

But then Santana is whispering for her to let it out and she's lightly crying into her shoulder and Santana holds her and cries herself, "Q's a big girl. She's gonna be just fine, just you see. It's gonna be okay. It's got to be."

Rachel's phone jarringly interrupts the air and Rachel takes one last deep breath before letting go and smiling gratefully at Santana, "Thank you."

Santana shakes her head, "Don't mention it. No seriously. Don't mention it, ever."

'**Kan we tlk? Havnt seen u in 5ever and I miss my gf. Bcuz 4ever isnt long enuff lol. Call me.'**

Rachel's mouth drops and she simply thrusts the phone into Santana's.

The Cheerio raises her eyebrow but takes the phone and reads the message and she gapes as she looks over it again and again.

"Is he…is he for real?"

Rachel composes herself, "Yes, I believe he is, as you say, for real."

Santana snorts and shakes her head, "Fucking moron."

The tinier diva nods her head, "Indeed. Especially since I've told him I can't continue on in a relationship with him."

Santana's eyes widen, "Whoa. Wait. When the fuck did you…You broke up with the fucktard?!"


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel chuckles at Santana's obvious surprise, "Yes. I did break up with the 'fucktard' as you so eloquently put it."

Santana blinks her wide eyes and she waves her good hand in the air, "When the hell did this happen?!"

Rachel's lips barely uplift into a grin, but it's there however tiny it may be, Santana sees it, "A few days ago."

The cheerleader raises an eyebrow and makes a show of getting comfortable on the bench, "Start talking short stack."

The tinier brunette chuckles under her breath but concedes, "Regardless of Brittany telling him to stop calling he decided to not only call, but to come by. I kept ignoring his calls and apparently he took that to mean he could come over."

Santana rolls her eyes and folds her arms as best as she can, what with her cast continuing to get in the way, Rachel nods at the look on her face as she continues, "Britt and I just recently got back from the hospital and I set her up in my bathroom so she can have a bubble bath while I got myself situated in the guest bathroom. Just as I'm about to step into the bathroom, there's a knock at the door. Keep in mind, the day was already rather trying…Quinn was having it worse then, so I was already at my wits end."

Rachel takes a breath and shrugs, "I answer the door and he's standing there with his phone out and this rather 'gassy' look on his face, and says 'your phone is ringing.' Anyway once I told him that I was well aware of the fact that he had been calling me, he decided to not pay me any mind and walked in, side stepping me as he does so."

Santana sits up straighter at that but doesn't interrupt, "He sat down on the couch and started saying things like how he understands the fact that I'm upset but that it doesn't mean things have to be put on hold. He said things about not letting other people's feelings about us get in the way and when I asked him to elaborate, he got angry and told me it wasn't important and that I should probably stop going to visit Quinn as much since he needs his girlfriend time too."

Santana watches Rachel's face as she's retelling the story and it makes her feel a little bad for not being able to at least be there when this was happening.

Rachel sighs as she shakes her head, "The minute he started talking like he's entitled to all of these things, and having him _demand_ them from me because it's apparently 'expected' of me…I told him Quinn needs me more right now and there is absolutely no way he's going to be able to keep a girlfriend after me for long, if this is how he is going to treat them."

Santana grins a little and Rachel blushes slightly at the unspoken praise, "He got mad then…He started yelling things like 'what do you mean after you? What the hell, are you breaking up with me like for real?' and he wouldn't stop yelling and I tried to get him to calm down a little, at least enough for me to be able to get a word in edge wise, but he was not having any of it."

Santana scoots a little closer and nods her head that she's following, "I yelled over him and told him to shut up for a second so he can hear what I have to say. He was surprised with the volume I suppose because he didn't say anything. I told him I thought it was obvious that we were over and he said we never made it _official, _official. And I looked him square in the eyes and told him 'Finn. I don't want to be your anything anymore. This is me making it official.'"

Rachel sighs and she starts playing with the end of Santana's t-shirt, "He didn't appreciate that part at all. I told him I couldn't be with him, especially not after certain events have truly opened my eyes to his true colors."

Rachel looks up at Santana, "He refuses to believe that he's ever done anything wrong. And he thinks it's all just one big joke. I told him once again that I'm serious about breaking up and he threw his phone across the room and yelled that I was being a snobby bitch to someone who was going to try and marry me. He said something like he should be given some kind of award for actually wanting to marry me."

Santana stands up so abruptly, she startles Rachel, "I'm going to hurt him. Oh my God, what the hell!?"

Rachel quickly stands and attaches herself flush against Santana's back, "Please stop. You're injured and I'm just fine."

Santana's still tense, but she tries and controls herself for a little while longer, everyone knew about Finn's rage issues, but no one thought it would come to this point, "What happened?"

Clearing her throat slightly, Rachel shrugs, "I told him to leave. I yelled it at him when he continued to get in my face…He started yelling over me." She pauses and whispers out, "I actually think if Britt didn't come down then, or if my dads' didn't just pull up…" she trails off, remembering the feeling of actually being scared around Finn for the first time.

Santana finishes the sentence for her, "He would have hit you."

Rachel wordlessly nods her head. Santana's back tenses further and Rachel tightens her hold on her, but Santana simply turns around in her arms and loosely puts her own arms around Rachel's waist, "Rachel…"

The smaller brunette shakes her head, "Nothing happened. He left, throwing an 'I hope Quinn never gives you the light of day' over his shoulder as he walked to his car."

Santana rolls her eyes but tries to get serious, "Rachel, he could have hurt you."

Rachel nods, "Yes. But he didn't. Also…I wonder if he knows the terms is 'time of day' and not 'light of'…but I digress. I broke up with him and now he's sending me a text."

Santana growls in frustration. Gently squeezing Rachel's waist to get her to pay close attention to her, she says, "I want you to promise me that you're not going to be around him by yourself, ever again."

Rachel just blinks at her in slight surprise. However, Santana urges her on, "Promise me Hobbit. I've got one lamb in the hospital already. I don't need another one being hurt."

Tilting her head slightly, Rachel's eyes soften considerably, "I'll try not to be."

Santana gently squeezes her waist, "That's not good enough Hobbes. Promise. Quinn isn't able to be the one to be your knight in shining armor right now, so you gotta settle for me. _Please_ promise me Rachel."

Rachel nods her head, "Okay. Okay, I promise."

"Okay. That's good." Santana pauses, then sighs as her shoulders slump, "If I ever see Finn. A broken hand is going to be the least of my worries."

Rachel cautiously draws her in for a proper hug and is pleasantly surprised when Santana is willingly hugging her back, "So…to recap, I broke up with him. And I've now ensured my place in your life for ever."

Santana laughs lightly, "You pretty much sealed your place the minute you and Quinn laid eyes on each other."

Rachel blushes as they part, and Santana continues, "I knew at some point, the two of you were going to be in each other's lives. And it's like a guarantee that us three cheerios were gonna be a team for the rest of our lives, so I figured out real early that whoever is gonna be in Q's life, is gonna end up being in mine."

Rachel hums, nodding as she comes to the conclusion that subconsciously she's sure everyone in glee club knows.

Santana continues, "I'm glad that it's you though. I don't think I could deal with her wanting to have some floozy as her significant other."

Rachel's taken aback but laughs because it's so unexpected, "Floozy?"

Santana shrugs, a grin on her face, "She's "dated" Puck."

Rachel laughs gently and nods, "I see your point." She smiles and asks, "Are you really glad that it's me though?"

Santana nods, shrugging her shoulders as she does, "As much as I used to put you through the ringer…I actually kinda always liked you. You've never been mean to Brittany."

Smiling, Rachel shakes her head, "I could never be mean to her."

"And that's why we can somewhat get along." Santana says with a teasing tone in her voice.

Interrupting any kind of comeback that Rachel thinks she had, her phone chimes. Rachel sighs, in her gut knowing it's going to be Finn. Before opening the message she beckons Santana closer, allowing them both the ability to read it together.

**'y havnt u called me..? dude u wnt me 2 call is tht y? replay once for yes, replay 2 for no.'**

Santana's face goes from having a slight evil grin to having zero expression, "Why the hell is everyone always making it seem like Britt's the one who has issues, when clearly Finn is the stupidest person in school? I mean, no but like really?"

Rachel can't help the tiny snort that escapes, "I really don't know Santana."

They both continue looking at the phone, still in a state of shock, only to jump when the phone chimes again, '**dude not cool.'**

Santana shakes her head, "Oh hell no. Nuuh, the phone."

Rachel willingly places the phone in her right hand and watches as Santana furiously tries to type with just one hand, speaking aloud as she does so, "Listen here Finntard. Stop talking to me…I broke up with you."

She hands the phone back to Rachel and the brunette blinks her eyes in surprise, '**fuck off.'**

"Well, that certainly is concise."

Santana laughs, "I had a feeling you'd appreciate it."

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

They walk back to Quinn's room, all the while Santana is trying to convince Rachel, "We've done this so many times though, and how have you not paid attention? So dramatic. You need a moment and we both leave her room and then we come back and do it all over again, it's like I don't even know what."

Rachel shakes her head, "It's simply the fact that neither of us wants Brittany to worry, and then on top of that we also don't want Quinn's family to feel like-"

Santana cuts her off, "No, _you_ don't want Quinn's family to think you're trying to make it all about you. I'll give you this though. I don't want Britt to worry."

Rachel nods her head, "Exactly…Perhaps we do leave rather dramatically at times."

Santana snorts as she walks in, waving her still cast-wrapped hand as she does, followed closely by Rachel.

"-And that's the day I found out San is a little bit afraid of-"

Santana's eyes widen and she immediately jumps in, "Baby no! No, I'm sure no one wants to hear any of that."

Brittany chuckles as she flips her head to look at her from her position across Quinn's lap, "But I didn't finish the story."

Rachel's eyes brighten, and she grins as she says, "Santana…any sentence that contains the words 'San' and 'afraid', is a sentence I want to hear the end of."

Santana semi-glares at her as Brittany looks to be gearing up to continue, "No. We will not be continuing that sentence right now."

Rachel giggles as Judy and Frannie try and contain their smiles. Santana rolls her eyes as she takes a seat near Brittany's legs and starts rubbing them for her.

_**If you still care at all…If you love me at all, **__**don't call**_

Rachel stops moving, and Santana moves away from gently rubbing Brittany's feet, "If that's Finn I swear to God…"

Rachel nods her head and surprisingly Brittany is the one to get incredibly defensive as she growls.

Francine raises an eyebrow and watches as Rachel looks at the phone before finally accepting the call.

Everyone subconsciously leans forward as she answers, "Hello?"

_"Rachel. Oh my God, where the hell have you been? Like I've been worried."_

Rachel takes a deep breath and cuts right to the chase, "What do you want Finn?"

_"It's been a crazy long time…I miss you."_

Taking a look around and finally locking eyes with Santana, her resolve hardens further, "I broke up with you Finn. So if you're looking for someone to tell you that they miss you back, you're looking in the wrong place."

Santana gives her an approving nod, Rachel gulps as she hears shuffling and door slamming through the phone, _"Well you're just playing tough to get. I figured you'd be at the hospital so I'm here to pick you up so we can go back to my place."_

"Finn." Rachel's eyes are wide and everyone in the room can tell that something is most definitely not okay right now.

Brittany snuggles deeper into Quinn's sleeping body as Santana stands up and walks closer to Rachel, as the older two Fabray women sit on the other side of Quinn, watching intently, ready if need be to take action.

"What's going on?" Santana whispers as she makes it to Rachel's side.

Rachel's wide eyes meet hers as she lets out, "He's here."

The taller of the two shuts her eyes before snapping them open and nodding her head, "Hang up. We're gonna go deal with this downstairs before he has a chance of coming up here and causing a bigger scene…Quinn really doesn't need that and I'm sure there are other patients who'd rather not deal with that either."

Francine speaks up as Rachel hangs up, "David is on his way if…I mean I don't know what's going on, but I'm sure he could help?"

Rachel bites her lip as she wrings her hands, "Finn has a tendency of getting violent."

At the quick and sudden inhale of breaths from almost all occupants of the room, Rachel quickly rephrases, "I mean to say he likes to kick chairs, but I suppose…he's never hit me I mean"

Santana cuts her off gently, "It could very well come to that though considering he almost did a few days ago when she told him they're breaking up."

Brittany sits up for the first time since she's lain across Quinn and she frowns at Rachel, blue eyes tearing up, "You told me you were okay."

Rachel takes a step towards her, "I was okay sweetheart, nothing happened. I promise."

Searching her eyes, Brittany finally nods her head, and lays back down, the frown still on her face, "San? Please don't let her get hurt…but you don't get hurt either okay?"

Santana nods her head lovingly as she sighs before heading towards the door, "We don't get to just chill in here with everyone for a little while do we?"

Francine stands up and quickly makes a decision to go with the two brunettes instead of waiting for her husband to arrive. Finn's apparently causing a lot of distress and she wants to be able to at least get a good look at him before Santana goes all Lima Heights on him.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello, hi. I'm looking for Quinn Fabray's room?"

Santana growls as she hears Finn ask the receptionist his question. Having heard her, he turns and sees dark eyes narrowed at him, and his face loses its naïve young boy 'charm' and instead is replaced with a look just downright mean, "What the hell do you want? Oh! Hey Rachel! I didn't see you there!" His eyes focus on the tinier brunette for the last part.

Santana snorts and places a hand on her hip, "We're gonna go take a walk, how's that?"

Her tone leaves no question in anyone's mind about what is going to happen. They're going for a walk, and she means business.

Somehow Rachel just intuitively knew that they were going to the garden. The minute the doors close behind them, Finn makes to grab hold of Rachel, only to come up with air, "Rachel?"

Santana puts her hands up to keep him back, as Rachel ducks away from Finn's outstretched hand and takes a stand beside her, "I don't understand how you can continually act like this big retard when I _know_ you aren't as innocent and retarded as you make yourself seem. You act like you're innocent, like you're just so lost and in need of guidance, but you're manipulative and selfish and so in it for yourself."

Finn glares at her, not minding at all that Francine is around, "That's rich, coming from the girl who would have given up her so called best friend to be captain of the Cheerios."

Santana raises an eyebrow, "Don't you feel like you should stop and _look_ at what you're doing? You're hurting so many people and it's like none of it even registers to you. None of it."

Not liking this in the least, Finn gets defensive again, "That's not true! I'm the most caring person anyone could ever even hope for."

Rachel shakes her head and Francine puts a hand on her shoulder to support her as she interjects, "Do you even hear yourself? Your supposed girlfriend broke up with you and has made it abundantly clear that she wants nothing to do with you any longer and instead of taking it with a grain of salt, you're acting like a, forgive my language, a douche bag."

Finn scowls, "No, I'm not."

Santana blinks owlishly before shaking her head and calling on every ounce of control she has not to yell, "You're _still_ denying it. Oh my God, you need to stop thinking. Just _really_ stop thinking and just listen. Not just hear. Rachel has actually gotten to the point of being afraid of you. She'd gotten to the point where she _really_ thought you were going to physically hurt her. And you haven't helped at all by being so aggressively forward."

Rachel clears her throat and steps closer to Santana as she addresses Finn, "I told you without any hesitation on my part that I'm breaking up with you and-"

Finn growls and angrily shakes his head, "Rachel, you weren't serious. We're meant to be together! And I didn't mean to make you scared, I was just mad!"

Francine watches as Rachel seems to fight the urge to flinch away as Finn starts getting louder. Santana seems to notice as well because the next thing she does is calmly state, "Finn? Maybe you could try not to get so damn animated. It's not helping your case."

In her defense, Santana honestly didn't say it in a way that would be construed as bitchy. Finn however, was not having any of it.

"Hey Santana? How about you shut up and leave us the hell alone! She knows me! I would not hurt her!"

Rachel's eyes widen, "Finn!"

He doesn't even glance at Rachel as he continues to yell at Santana, "I cant believe you'd butt in, but I shouldn't be surprised. You've got nothing better to do than to mess my life up."

Francine steps in, "Hey! Hey, come on now. You need to stop yelling Finn. This is a hospital."

He glares at her, "How about that. Frannie came back to do good. Took you long enough. So now you're all pro-gay? Is it all okay to stick up for lesbians and offspring of gay-"

The rest is stopped in his throat as David puts a hand on his shoulder, "That's enough boy."

Finn says nothing but it's obvious how much he's shaking with rage.

Rachel takes a deep breath, "I need you to _please_ leave Finn. This is not the place for this. Quinn is trying to recover. Other patients are trying to recover. Finn, please."

Frustrated and even more obviously outnumbered than before, Finn angrily spits out, "Fuck you. _Quinn_ is recovering? You don't care about anyone but Quinn. Don't you think _I'm_ recovering? In less than two weeks, I've lost everything I had going for me."

Rachel suddenly feels angry and actual hatred towards another human being at this point, "_You've_ lost everything?! _You_ have lost?"

Santana puts her hand on Rachel's forearm and she's surprised to feel Rachel actually literally shaking, the tinier brunette looks up at her and shakes her head, "He's actually…Santana!"

The tall boy commences a rage quit as he twists his body out of David's grip and pushes over a garbage can on his way out.

Santana wraps her arms around Rachel and pulls her tightly against herself. She sags against Santana and cries in anger and frustration as she holds tightly to Santana, as Francine and David keep a hold of each other trying to exude calmness.

Xoxoxoxo

It takes a while but they finally all get back to Quinn's room.

"Oh wow. I just said I wished you'd be here and you just walked in, that's so cool."

Santana can't help the smile that crosses her face, "What do ya know? Wish for a million dollars Q, see if that shows up."

Brittany chuckles as she snuggles into Quinn's stomach, as the blonde in question continues to play with Brittany's hair, "I don't need a million dollars _silly._ I've got what I need riiiiight here."

Rachel shakes her head slightly, how could anyone _not_ care about Quinn?

XOXO

"Okay baby, I'll be back later, I promise."

Quinn laughs under her breath, "I know mom. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"It's just…you'll be on your own for a little while before someone comes by."

Quinn shakes her head, glossy eyes twinkling, "It's not like I can go anywhere. I'll be right here."

That's how Judy knows Quinn isn't as out of it now as she was a while ago. She's aware of her inability to move and even though she's trying not to let it affect her, she can't help it at times and Judy can't blame her, not really.

It saddens her but she schools her features, "I love you. I'll be back before you know it."

The younger blonde nods her head and leans back against the pillows more comfortably, "Love you too mom."

Judy means to call Rachel and Santana to let them know that she's leaving since they had all worked out a roster, but she gets distracted and in the back of her mind she's certain they'll be by.

Back in her room, Quinn is in as much peace as she can be in, given her situation. She rolls her eyes at herself for thinking such a thing and sends up a prayer, thankful for being alive.

Her thank you is cut short by her door being thrown open.

"What's that door ever done to you San?" Quinn asks lazily as she leisurely opens her eyes.

Finn shakes his head, "I'm not Santana."

Quinn blinks back her surprise, "Yeah. I can see that. What're you doing here Finn? Rach isn't here."

He scoffs, "So, I can't come and see you?"

The blonde shakes her head, "I've been here a long time Finny. You haven't been here to see me once. Someone would have told me if you were here."

He raises an eyebrow, "You've ruined us."

At Quinn's silence he continues, "Me and Rachel aren't together. She wouldn't get married without you, then she refused to give me any attention because you were here. You took over. But even before that it's always you."

Quinn furrows her brow, her head hurting but she's trying to understand, "I didn't ask for this…"

He walks closer to the bed, "You told her not to marry me."

She nods, "I did. You're too young. You haven't even graduated yet."

Finn growls, "She's supposed to belong to me."

Quinn shakes her head slightly, "Rachel isn't property to own. She's a person."

The boy throws his hands up into the air, "I know! But she's supposed to be _my_ person, not _yours_."

The blonde remains quiet after his outburst, waiting until he calms slightly before speaking, "You're not right for her." She starts quietly. At his silence she continues, "You can be sweet, but you aren't the right kind of sweet for her. You're still a little boy when it comes to your thought process and she can't pause her life and go at your pace because it's just not her. She's Rachel Berry. The second she's up, she's on and facing the world and doing her thing."

She takes a breath, her chest is starting to act up but she pushes through it, even in her slightly drug addled mind, "She has a plan and Finn. Finny, you don't. You think that the world is out to get you when you have a little bump in the road and then you think that life is grand when you finally get something you want and have things go your way. You have zero regard for things that don't concern you…"

Her heart rate picks up a little but not enough for her to need to stop, "People's feelings? Can go to hell unless they somehow affect yours. And that's not Rachel. You constantly put her down. Not once have you actually, truly stood up for her in public, in front of everyone without waiting for someone else to do it first. She needs someone who'll be proud of her at all times. Someone who knows, just as sure as they know that the sun will shine, that Rachel will shine just as well. Finn you're still a little boy. Rachel is so much more than that."

Finn sits and fumes, having been made speechless by Quinn's monologue, "You know I didn't ask for all of that Quinn."

The blonde hums, "You didn't have to ask directly…but you wanted to know why right?"

Finn continues as if she hadn't said anything, "I'm not Rachel. You don't just get to give me your damn opinion without me wanting it."

Quinn frowns, "Is that what she says? That she doesn't want my opinions or thoughts? Because, well, if that's true, why would she come to talk to me if she doesn't want them? Finn…why'd she come to tell me you proposed?"

Finn slumps into a seat ad he looks at Quinn angrily yet somewhat defeated, "You didn't have to steal her away from me."

She shakes her head, "I didn't steal Finny. I tried staying away. I've kept away. I was doing the right thing. I _am_ doing the right thing. I can only be me though. But I'd never, ever, compromise what Rach and I already have for a chance at something more, if I knew she was happy with someone else. That's what I've been doing."

At Finn's silence she continues, "As long as she's happy and treated right then I'm alright standing back and being her friend…"

Finn stares at her hard, "So you're saying that you're gonna go for it now that she's apparently officially single?"

Quinn blinks at him owlishly, "What?"

He shakes his head disgustedly, "Don't play stupid Quinn. I'm sure you know we've really broken up."

Quinn's heart skips a beat but she ignores it for now, "I didn't know. Or I may have known but I don't remember. I don't know. But that's definitely something."

Finn stands up rather abruptly, his face red, "If you weren't already in a hospital bed…" he trails off, Quinn raises an eyebrow, exuding calmness, even though her chest is tightening and her heart is beating faster than it should be, "Yes, I'm sure I'd find myself here anyways, under your hands."

He growls, "You stole her from me and you can't even _walk_. What the hell could she even see in you anyways?! You're a bitch who tormented her!"

Quinn's heart hurts some more, but she's semi aware of it being from hearing that rather than any actual problem, but the meds are strong enough for now to not allow her to dwell on it, at least not for now, "I've apologized," her voice is weaker and more gravely though as she presses on, "and I've made it a point not to repeat past mistakes…"

"You can't have done a very good job saying sorry cuz it looks like God is still pretty mad at you. He made you a cripple after all and everything. I don't know how _anyone's_ going to want you, especially not Rachel after you're finally weaker than she is. God you gotta be one rotten cookie."

He gets up and leaves without a second glance.


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as he's out the door, Quinn allows herself to stop putting on a show of confidence. Her face crumples as she's forced to heave to try and catch her breath. It hurts, God does it hurt, and she curses herself for thinking it was a good idea to pretend to be okay and put together.

"Oh! Oh no, no. Quinn? I need you to try and calm down okay? Follow my instructions. Close your eyes and, yea that's it. Okay no listen, deep breath. Good, just like that. In and out."

Quinn likes to think that she was able to get herself back under control all on her own, but she knows the nurse gave her another dose of pain medication. She finally takes a complete breath.

She opens her eyes and gives the nurse a miniscule smile. The nurse returns a full one in response.

"I was going to interrupt your visit with that young man earlier on. He seemed to be getting rather excited and loud, and it sounded unpleasant…" the nurse starts and Quinn just frowns and nods her head slowly.

The nurse continues, "He left before I got to the room though. Is everything okay?"

Quinn has had enough time by now to completely build herself back up, as she nods her head, her face void of vulnerability and emotion.

The nurse, not noticing anything, smiles at her kindly. "If you need anything, I'll be around." She leaves after that, and Quinn is left to her own devices.

By the time Judy realizes she hasn't called, she's frantic and apologetic, and it's been an hour. As Rachel reassures Judy that it's okay, that Santana is starting the car and that they'll be on their way, Brittany is picking the music.

Santana jumps into the back seat, handing over the figurative reigns to Rachel, seeing as she's still in a cast.

Making it to Quinn's room, Brittany glides in first and wraps the blonde in a comfy looking hug, "Hi Q."

Quinn, even in the state she's in, can't bring herself to keep stoic around the bubbly blonde, and she returns the smile, albeit it's small.

"Hiya Q-ball." Santana throws out lovingly as Rachel rolls her eyes good naturedly and asks, "How are you getting by today Quinn?"

The blonde shrugs her shoulders and leaves it at that.

Immediately they all sense something is totally off. Rachel walks closer still and gently reaches for Quinn's hand, "Are you in pain?"

Quinn actually genuinely thinks about the question, asking herself 'am I?' and she scoffs at herself because, yes, she is, but some of it is emotional and not physical, so she shrugs a little and shakes her head no.

Santana furrows her brow, not liking this in the least. Quinn was doing so well, and now she can practically see the walls being hoisted sky high around her. Santana slips out of the room and looks for a nurse. Someone must have some answers. 'Maybe it's new meds' she mentally shakes her head as she hunts down someone with answers.

Brittany carefully climbs into the bed and gently as ever, lays back and faces the blonde. She frowns as she takes note of how rigid she is, "Quinn…it's just us."

Rachel tilts her head as Quinn doesn't relax. If anything Quinn's heart monitor registers an increase in Quinn's beats per minute.

"Quinn…Sweetheart-" Rachel starts but stops when Quinn looks at her with slightly tear filled eyes, she frowns and continues, "What's wrong?"

Quinn's lower lip trembles, "I'm a rotten cookie torturer."

That takes Rachel and Brittany completely off guard.

"What?"

Quinn cries gently, "I tortured you Rach and I'm rotten because and I'm such a bad person and that's why I deserve this and I'm being punished because I'm a – I'm a bitch and you have to go and let me rot so I don't rub off on you. Britt. Brittz you have to go too cuz San wont be happy if I get rotten apple on you." She's crying and she sounds so heart broken and hurt.

Rachel's eyes widen as Brittany shakes her head. Rachel gently squeezes her hand, "Sweetheart no! God, no. you aren't being punished, and you're not a rotten cookie, or, or anything rotten!"

Quinn's yet to relax, still afraid to rub her rotten essence on either of them, her lip quivers as she states, "That's…but he's right!"

Brittany tilts her head, her own blue eyes shining with unshed tears, her hand playing with Quinn's unoccupied hand, "Who's right?"

"_FINN!"_

Heads snap towards the door where the unmistakable sound of Santana's voice came from. Rachel's eyes widen further as she leans over and checks Quinn for signs of any new injuries, not that she wouldn't have noticed earlier. She's long since memorized nearly every inch of Quinn.

"Finn? Is that…did he talk to you?" She asks quietly as she continues to subtly inspects her.

Seconds later Santana walks in, walks cautiously straight to Quinn and gently rests her right hand on her face, holding it, and looks her straight in the eyes, "I'm your best friend right? One of your _best_ friends?"

Quinn's eyes easily travel from her left to her right as she nods, Santana continues just as gently, "Believe me when I say that anything he had to say to you that was negative or hurtful, was said out of spite and anger. Quinn…Q-ball, you are lovely." Her voice is full of conviction, leaving no room for Quinn to think of doubting her in that moment.

She pecks her quickly on the mouth and then the forehead, murmuring a quiet, "I love you damnit."

Quinn sniffles as she frowns, "I'm bad though."

Rachel shakes her head, "No, no you aren't bad at all sweetheart. You're so good Quinn."

"He said I _stole_ you. But I _didn't, _cuz if I did, I'd have you and I don't. I really don't."

Rachel places her hand on Quinn's cheek, and as she wipes away the tears she says, "You're right. You didn't steal me. You can't steal, if you already have it. And a large part of me believes that a major part of me has always been with you already sweetheart."

Quinn shakes her head as if to wake herself, "Wha?"

Brittany smiles into Quinn's shoulder as Rachel says, "It's not stealing if I'm already yours."

Santana quirks an eyebrow when Quinn isn't over the moon. She frowns, "You cant be mine. You're a person though…I told Finn you're not a possession Rach."

Rachel's heart melts. She smiles at her, "That's very charming Quinn. I am yours though, I'm my own person, but _you_ are in possession of my heart. You don't own me, but I am yours. _My heart it beats, beats for only you…My heart is yours._" She gently sings the last lines.

Quinn's eyes search Rachel's, "You're not just saying it because I'm in a wheelchair?" her voice is hopeful and vulnerable and Santana has it in her mind to leave the hospital at that very moment and go after Finn. Not that that isn't on the agenda already.

Rachel gives her a genuine smile as she shakes her head, her heart breaking in her chest, "No sweetheart. I'm not just saying it."

Quinn looks to be a little bit at ease, but already the doubts in her mind have crept in on even Santana's words, she's still not completely satiated.

Brittany nuzzles her hair and whispers, "No one is here because you're in a wheelchair, which you aren't Q, you're in a bed. We're here cuz we love you. SO much."

Quinn bites her lip and she really wants to believe them, she really truly does, but her fears are acting up and she's finding it difficult to completely immerse herself in believing them.

Rachel slips her hand back into Quinn's, "You keep getting better, and when you're not on your meds, I'll tell you all over again. I'll keep telling you every day until you're off the medication even. You cant believe that anything Finn said is true Quinn."

Her eyes have begun to droop and Rachel squeezes her hand gently, "Shut your eyes sweetheart, you don't have to keep fighting sleep. You need to stop trying to stay up for us."

Quinn pouts, "But we're…we're talking."

Rachel smiles at her lovingly, "We'll talk some more, I promise, when you wake up."

The blonde nods her head, "Okay, yes please. And I'll tell you I'm crazy about you when I'm out of here too."

Blinking in pleasant surprise, having thought she must have forgotten about it, Rachel's face is overtaken by a goofy smile, "That. Yeah, that's good."

Brittany snuggles into the blonde and Quinn sighs, for the moment her fears take a backseat as the comfort she feels surrounds her. She falls asleep with Brittany softly humming and sweetly leaving butterfly kisses on the side of her face.

When Santana is absolutely certain Quinn is out for the time being, her face transforms.

"Finn Hudson is a foul, loathsome, fucker."

The goofy smile on Rachel's face drops as well, her eyes being drawn elsewhere rather than continuing to watch Quinn.

"What happened though?" Brittany asks quietly, still being in quite close proximity to Quinn's sleeping form.

Rachel watches Santana's face as it goes through a range of emotions, finally settling on pure, unadulterated rage.

"He's been up here, yelling at her. The nurse said she heard yelling – he left when she was gonna interrupt. She had to sedate her to calm her the fuck down!" It's a harsh whisper, her anger coming off of her in waves.

Rachel quickly, but delicately, lets go of Quinn's hand, and walks over to the standing Cheerio, "Did you, I mean we have to, we. Stop them from letting him back in! I mean I cant, we didn't already do this? We left without even thinking to do that yesterday!"

Brittany frowns, "It's not your fault. You didn't, none of us, thought to. I mean you didn't do this."

"But it makes everything we were doing after seem unimportant."

Santana cuts in, "Moving Quinn's room to the ground floor so she doesn't have to feel like a guest in her own home isn't unimportant Berry."

Rachel's eyes widen further, "I…I didn't mean – I just." She chokes, "she doesn't deserve whatever Finn put into her mind, and we could have stopped it had we thought to alert the staff…"

Brittany carefully gets out of the bed and walks over to Rachel, putting her arms around her, holding her gently, "Don't worry Rach. I'll take care of it."

Santana's eyes widen, for it isn't every day that her girlfriend willingly and so easily state that she'll 'take care of it.' She knows better than anyone what Brittany means and is capable of doing.

Rachel seems to be somewhat oblivious to just how ominous that one sentence actually is.

XOXOX

Puck gets a call later that day. It lasted less than a minute and had it been anyone else, he would have laughed, but he knows better than that when it comes to Brittany.

He nods his head to himself as he hangs up, and he calls Santana.

"I need to know what he did, so I get the complete satisfaction as I help Brittany do her thing."

Santana curses under her breath, not knowing that Brittany had already put her plans into motion. She sighs and says, "I can't believe you were ever 'best buds' with this asshole, first of all."

By the end of the phone call, Puck didn't know why he ever was best buds with him either. He was questioning and asking himself that repeatedly.

"I've been a bad friend. And an even worse JewBro to Rachel."

Santana rolls her eyes, "You're being a pretty decent guy...you're making up for it."

Puck nods his head as he laces up his shoes, "I'm working on it. Tell my bab-" he cuts himself off, "Tell Quinn sup for me, and give Rachel a hug, and give Britt a big ass kiss."

Santana's eyes narrow, "Puck…"

But he's already hanging up. He rolls his eyes. If the punk thinks he can get away with threatening a woman in the state Quinn's in... "Hell no. He's got another thing coming."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When Judy comes by after her morning shift, she makes sure to bring light brunch food for everyone, knowing that they'll all probably be hungry.

Walking into Quinn's room, she sees Frannie and David lounging on the couch and Rachel in a seat that's come to be known by everyone else as Rachel's, right beside the blonde.

She smiles as she walks in, "Hey, where are Santana and Brittany? I thought they'd be here."

Quinn lets out a puff of air and it flicks her bangs across her forehead and she giggles at the absolute dorkiness of herself at the moment, "They went out like only just a while ago."

Judy hums lovingly as she sets down the sandwiches and the drinks, "Well, I suppose they can always get their food when they come back."

Rachel smiles as she watches Quinn continue to try and puff the air to move her bangs again. She gently swipes the blonde hair to the side and grins at her, "What would you like to drink?"

The blonde smiles at her winningly and shrugs her shoulders, "Anything you pick is fine."

Francine laughs, "Well that's certainly a far cry from our usual Quinnie."

Judy rolls her eyes as Quinn puffs out her cheeks and shoots her gaze towards her sister, "Is not."

Rachel chuckles as Francine smiles lovingly at her younger sister, "Oh bravo, that's a great comeback."

Quinn raises an eyebrow and grins, "I know."

David laughs so hard, he has to hold onto Francine's shoulder to keep himself upright.


	14. Chapter 14

"Where are the rest of the guys Puck? I thought you said they'd all be here?"

Puck rolls his eyes, "I don't think you'd actually like it if all the guys were here, especially not if I told them about what you did to Quinn the other day."

Finn laughs, thinking Puck's just being Puck, and he goes on to pick out a video game to play. He's interrupted by Brittany, "I'd put that down."

Finn glares at her and looks at Puck, "I thought you said it was Boy's Night?"

Puck flexes his muscles as he folds his arms across his chest, "That's right. But it's a special edition Boy's Night. Where you're the boy that's gonna get a beat down for being such a fucking asshole!"

Finn's eyes widen, "What? I haven't done anything! What did she tell you?"

Brittany folds her own arms across her chest and shakes her head, "Listen Finn, maybe then it'll make a lot of sense to you."

The boy however, is not having any of it. He turns to

"You know, she probably doesn't know what she's said right? Because she's-"

He stops talking when he hears Puck growl, but it's Brittany who speaks up, after giving Puck a quick glance to make him stay put. Her blue eyes steely when she looks at Finn, "Because I'm what Finn?"

Puck's about the jump at him but Brittany makes him stand his ground with another look, "Go on Finn. San isn't here, so you can say what you want now. You can say what you probably always want to say when I'm around."

Finn glowers at her and says, "Because you're so stupid Brittany, that's what."

Brittany nods her head slowly, as if she's already accepted that that's probably true, as she slowly makes her way even closer to him.

"Okay. I'm stupid."

Puck not wanting to interrupt Brittany, but wanting to be beside her in case things go bad, stands up right beside the blonde.

"I'm stupid cuz I'm the one who went and told someone who's in the hospital, who could have died, that they're a bitch. I'm not the one who scared her but I'm the one who's stupid now."

Finn looks slightly nervous but he tries to play it off.

"I haven't done anything, so like I don't know what this is all about."

The blonde glares and she pushes Finn so he sits back onto a chair, "Stop acting like you didn't do any of that and that you don't know what you're doing!"

His eyes widen considerably and luckily for him, he doesn't say anything else, because Puck is fairly certain had he opened his mouth, Finn would have regretted it immensely.

Brittany takes a breath and then continues, "I don't like it when my friends are hurt. Rach didn't put Q in the hospital, so I'm not mad at her for Q being hurt. You didn't do that either. But you're making things worse and that's why I'm mad at you." She takes another breath and then shakes her head, "You're hurting Q and Rach. And a whole lot of other people too."

Frowning she continues, "I don't know why you keep trying to make everything about you. Q was doing super and then you _sneak_ in and…that was really not cool Finn."

Finn bursts, wrecking his innocent act, "I don't care! She's selfish Brittany! She has _everything_ and that's not enough for her! She wants more. She wants it _all!_"

Puck backhands him, since Finn had gotten a little too close to Brittany with his outburst for his liking, and makes sure he sits back down, "Right, because having a baby in high school is what she wanted. Getting kicked out of her home, because of your punk ass, is what she wanted. Homeless Finn, she was homeless. Then giving up that baby and dealing with you going back and forth between her and Rachel. She wanted that."

Finn stands back up, "She got into Yale Puck. She's getting out of here!"

Brittany pushes him to sit back down again, "That makes all of everything okay?! She had to say goodbye to Beth before she even said a real hello! That's sad. And it made her _so_ sad Finn. She had like big problems and we let her deal with it almost totally by herself. Yale doesn't fix this and make it all go away. She could have died. Her legs don't work now. Papa Lopez said she might not walk ever again and I'm so sad because I love dancing with her. She's so good. And you made her think that she's bad."

Finn shakes his head, "She gets everything! She deserves to lose things too! You can't always get what you want. I've _always_ lost. Maybe God decided enough's enough and that someone deserves a shot at winning for once!"

Brittany yells out as she tries to jump at him but Puck holds her back, for fear of Finn landing a few hits, "God kept her safe! We got her back! We love her! This is why you don't 'get what you want'! You're not a _real_ person! You pretend to be good, you pretend to be real, but you don't mean what you say and you don't always say what you mean! You _hate_! Quinn's so good and but after coming so far she's thinking she doesn't deserve any of it Finn, and it's all your fault!"

"_GOOD!_ She shouldn't feel good! She ruined my relationship! She's fake! And I'm actually mad that she didn't die in the accident and just let us all live our lives in peace!"

Finn's face is beet red and every stops right after his confession. There's no movement since Brittany has stopped trying to get to Finn and Puck has stopped needing to struggle to hold her back.

Realizing he probably has made a grave error he opens his mouth to speak, "I didn't…that's not exactly what I…should I apologize?"

Puck lets go of Brittany and in less than a split second, he's landed a punch to his face. Puck then continues to drag a weeping Finn out of the room and out of the house.

"The only thing saving your ass right now is the fact that Brittany is here. She usually isn't big on violence and I don't want her to change her views just because of you, since you aren't worth the effort. But remember that if I didn't care bout Britt, I'd let her have at you." He spits at the ground beside him, Finn still trying to stop his lip from bleeding, "If you as much as think of going near any of the girls, I'll be the least of your worries."

Finn spits out some blood from his busted mouth and shakes his head, "I can't believe, you're throwing this away Puck."

Puck doesn't even reply, he turns and walks back to the house, subconsciously hoping for Finn to make a mistake again so he can land a few more punches.

But that doesn't happen.

Finn drags himself to his car and gets in, and bangs his fists against the steering wheel in utter frustration. He doesn't believe how everyone is now siding against him, after everything he's ever done for all of them.

Completely frustrated he starts his truck up and makes his way home, hoping that his mother bought enough bags of peas for his mouth.

Xoxoxoxo

"Brittany S. Pierce."

The blonde sighs dejectedly, as she turns around to face the voice, "Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were doing this today? I was worried sick! I could have helped! I should have been there! What if Finn raged on, on you?! Britt, baby, I wanted to be there for you."

Brittany wraps her arms around her neck and then proceeds to bury her neck there and immediately Santana stops talking so loud, knowing there's something wrong with her girlfriend, when Brittany just holds her tightly and doesn't say anything, "Britt?" she questions quietly as she rubs the blonde's back slowly, holding her tighter when she hears Brittany sniff.

The blonde slowly lifts her head and her eyes are rimmed red, the blue shining at Santana brightly, "I'm okay…"

Santana shakes her head, wiping away the track a tear has made as it fell from the corner of Brittany's eye, "You're not okay mi corazon…please don't tell me you are, when I can see so clearly that you aren't."

Brittany sniffs back tears as she nods her head, and quietly says, "I'm sorry, I-"

Santana shakes her head as she gently interrupts, "Baby, please don't apologize. Just…talk to me?"

Brittany buries herself into her girlfriend and Santana decides to move this along, believing that having this conversation in the privacy and comfort of her bedroom would be easier than in the hallway.

Once situated on the bed, and once Brittany has calmed down enough, Santana quietly broaches the subject as she continues her comforting ministrations across her back, "What's going on in that pretty head of yours Britt?"

Brittany shrugs her shoulders, and quietly lets out, "I think I talked a lot more today, to someone else, than I ever did in forever."

Santana nods her head, knowing that it takes a lot out of Brittany to actually speak about everything that's on her mind, because she's scared of the person she's trying to communicate with will not understand and mock her.

When she realizes Brittany isn't going to continue, Santana speaks up quietly, "You know you don't have to talk to me for a long time, if you don't want to babe. But you know I always love listening to what you have to say. I'll always listen to you B. But you don't _have_ to, if you don't feel like it. I can just keep doing this," she squeezes her girlfriend's waist lovingly, gently drawing her nearer as she does so, "and whenever you feel like it; you can let me know what's on your mind; or not."

Brittany smiles softly at her and nods her head, "I know you do San. You get me. You let me go on for ages and I feel okay and not stupid."

Santana stiffens slightly, but it's enough for Brittany to notice and she realizes what she said instantaneously.

Santana notices Brittany's doe eyes and she bows her head, "Guess the cat's out of the bag huh babe?"

Brittany bites her lip as her eyes refill with tears, "It's on my mind again, but it's just part of it…"

The brunette sighs as she fights with her rage, "Finn said the s word, didn't he? It's on your mind again because of him though."

It isn't really a question, and they both know it.

Brittany nods and Santana's heart breaks because she knows how much she goes through every day believing that everyone thinks she's stupid.

Brittany takes a breath, "I didn't let it stop me today when I was there but…afterwards here with you."

Santana draws her in close and buries her face in her neck and whispers, "You can always be you around me Brittany. Always."

The blonde nods her head, "I know. I let my waves crash against your shore, and I'm home."

It's quiet as Santana holds Brittany, allowing her time to get her thoughts together and the just breathe and feel safe.

She starts talking to Santana slowly, meticulously telling her what happened, but the closer she got to nearly the end, her words were tumbling out of her mouth, each one coming out faster than the other, with more pauses in between, and Santana could tell, this effected Brittany more than what Finn had said about her.

"I told him what he did was stupid…the things he did were. I told him that Q's a good person San…but he's hateful and…he doesn't care. He said he wishes she…" Brittany can't bring herself to say it any louder than a whisper, and she has to stop herself to take a breath before she even is able to say it, "he said he wished she died."

Santana feels like she's been punched in the gut, and she can only imagine what it must have felt like for Brittany, having actually been there to hear it firsthand.

Brittany tears up, "I was thinking about how hard we prayed in the hospital…and how much Q loves to dance…I thought about the little things we do together and how much she really loves to cuddle even though she pretends she doesn't at first, and our sleepovers and glee together…it made me so sad and angry at Finn!"

Santana nods, wiping away her girlfriend's tears, as she continues, looking at her so helplessly, "She's not all bad! And she's getting her butt kicked all the time and Finn wishes she died, and it wouldn't just- I'd…I'm just really happy she's alive San because I think I would have died with her, if she did."

Santana nods her head, unable to even find her voice to agree with her vocally at the moment. The brunette knows exactly what she means. Had Quinn not made it out of this tragic accident alive, she's certain Brittany wouldn't have been the only who would have died.

Finding her voice she gently says, "I know Britt…you wouldn't have been the only one. But she's alive baby, and Finn can be a dick all he wants, it's not going to make a difference, Quinn's so strong baby, and we're supporting her and Finn is going to get it. You can't be that nasty on the inside and get away with it all your life."

Brittany nods her head sadly, "Q's not that nasty on the inside and she keeps getting hurt."

Santana sighs and shrugs her shoulder slightly, "That's because Q makes iffy decisions when she's left alone with her thoughts without us to save her from doing them. Remember when we were in New York?"

Brittany can't help the snort that leaves her, "Her Rachel crush was like a red light in the snow."

Santana laughs as she hugs her close, "I know right?"

"I love you San…and I'm sorry I didn't tell you the plan was on."

Santana shakes her head, "I love you too baby and it's alright. Puck punched him though right? So it's okay. My punching arm is off now anyways, so I would have made him do it for me if I was there."

XoXoXoXo

Dr. Lopez snorts as he puts his phone back into his pocket. He turns and walks back into Quinn's hospital room and tilts his head, "Why is it that your boyfriend's mother called me up asking me to do the bare minimum to help her son?"

Rachel's eyes are wide as she comprehends who was on the phone. Quinn's face is priceless, her hazel eyes are twinkling, a smile spread across her face, "Papa El, Fink isn't Ray's boyfriend! He isn't! Really, I promise. Ask her please? I'm not sure now…I'm doubting me."

Dr. Lopez shakes his head, a smile on his face as he watches Quinn elaborate her thoughts, before turning to Rachel again, "So…your ex. Why is his mother calling me?"

Rachel's brown eyes are filled with confusion, she guesses, "He's hurt?"

His eyes are amused, "Well, yes, that's generally what people call me for on that number. Why is he suffering from a direct punch to the face?"

Quinn gasps, and all the occupants in the room quickly turn to look at her, only to find her surprise quickly turns to amusement, "Did…Did he punch himself in the face!?" Her eyes are filling with tears as she tries to stop herself from laughing out loud, but the fact that her ribs are still healing makes it difficult to hold back for a long time.

Rachel can't help but giggle at the apparent images getting conjured in Quinn's head as she watches the blonde giggle and laugh to herself, gently squeezing their joined hands together randomly whenever an apparently hilarious image pops into mind.

Dr. Lopez shakes his head lovingly as he chuckles before once again talking to Rachel, "Well, literally, he's been punched. But I thought, you'd know something about it, but since you are no longer an item I suppose you wouldn't…not really."

Francine snorts in her cubby wrapped in David's arms, "Say. Where are Santana and Brittany?"

Rachel's eyes widen once again as she puts the pieces together. Santana's father face palms as he leaves the room, making a note of getting a hold of his future grandkids before their parents get to them and teaching them not to follow in their footsteps.

Quinn sighs as she wipes away the tears that have fallen down her face, "God. I needed that."

Rachel smiles at her lovingly, even though a million and one thoughts are running through her mind, the prominent one for the moment is Quinn, "Oh yeah?"

The blonde smiles at her, gently squeezing her hand once again, and lifting it up to give it a quick kiss, "Yeah, definitely. Cuz like…he's been a big poophead a lot and he said mean things, so like he hit himself and that's pretty funny in my head."

Rachel blushes when she hears an 'awww' coming from Francine and David on the other side of the bed, but her eyes are focused on Quinn's, "Sweetheart, I don't think he actually hit himself."

The blonde nods her head slowly, "If he made someone mad enough to hit him, then like technically he hit himself…right?"

Rachel smiles at her and nods, reciprocating the gentle hand squeeze she's been receiving, "That makes sense."

Hazel eyes sparkle in amusement, "I know, I'm full of wisdom like that, but I only bestow it upon worthy individuals."

Francine bursts out laughing, buries her head in David's shoulder to muffle herself. David is beyond amused with the sisters as he smiles at Rachel, seeming to say 'how did we get so lucky?'

Glancing back at the blonde, now immersed in telling her the details of her ideas of Finn getting punched, she hasn't got an idea as to how they got this lucky either.

XoXoXoX

"Aiden, he's my son, but that doesn't mean I agree or condone any of the things he's doing. So as a mother, I'm doing my duty, which is to protect him, and getting someone to help. But that's it. He has to learn to take responsibility, I'm not going to baby him, and I'd really rather you not do so either."

Dr. Lopez nods his head, "I know what you mean. And in all honesty? You really are a wonderful mother to him. I have no idea…"

She sighs, "I have no idea either."

After checking on his busted lip, and making sure to clean it out, he gives him some aspirin. All without saying a word to him.

"Aren't you gonna ask me how I got hurt?" Finn asks once he sees that Dr. Lopez was getting ready to leave.

He turns to the younger boy and fixes him with a blank stare, "I was under the impression that you hit yourself."

He left before Finn could think to even respond.


	15. Chapter 15

"Why aren't they here though?" Quinn frowns as she tries to successfully aim a paper ball at her sister's head.

Francine rolls her eyes as she watches Quinn blatantly take aim, "I guess they had enough of you hitting them with projectile objects."

To no avail, the ball barely makes it because Quinn can't stretch far enough to get a large enough arc action going. Quinn pouts and Fran chuckles, "You're such a kid."

The younger blonde laughs, "I'm bored out of my mind. And I like being me Fran. I like having people in my life that like me for me. Although these meds have really messed with me. Britt's told me a few stories."

Francine grins as she picks up the ball and tosses it back to Quinn, watching it gently bounce off her nose, "You're always been a riot. Extra help or not."

Quinn scrunches up her nose and she rolls her eyes, "Look, I'm just glad no lasting damage has been done thanks to the painkillers. I haven't completely outright embarrassed myself as far as I know."

Francine just smiles as she watches Quinn once again take aim, "I'm just glad you're finally coming home Quinn."

She smiles at her older sister sadly, "You're glad that they're letting me out of the hospital cuz that means I'm basically, hopefully, all well and not quite in any severely serious danger."

Francine shrugs as she nods her head slightly, "Well…of course."

Quinn nods and repeats slightly quieter than her sister, "Of course."

The older blonde sighs quietly as she once again has to watch her sister build herself back up from the rubble. Her lips quirk into a little smile. She thinks her sister is like a phoenix. Rises from the ashes anew and starts all over again.

Quinn grabs her attention not so subtly by successfully getting the ball to make it to her feet.

Quinn's triumphant grin and laugh tosses Francine's current train of thought out of mind as they decide to play something else instead.

Preferably something that doesn't involve aiming and throwing objects at each other.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Oh. My. God. Do you even lift at all?!"

Rachel huffs as her bangs yet again fall into her eyes, "Yes! And I'm lifting now too!"

Santana mumbles but says nothing clear enough to catch. Instead she just huffs as she heaves the bed further into the door frame, "Now. Pivot."

It was silent for a second before Rachel bursts into a fit of giggles, followed by Santana, "I didn't peg you as Ross, San."

Rolling her eyes affectionately Santana states, "Shut it Shorty. Friends, is everyone's type."

They compose themselves and begin to rotate until Rachel gives up and laughs as she barely lets out, "Pi_vot_!"

David laughs as well, "Alright, I actually think we've officially lost her.

Santana nods as she chuckles watching the shorter brunette laugh amusedly, "Yeah, I definitely think so too."

Gathering her wits about her, Rachel finally is able to catch her breath as she rolls her eyes playfully, wiping at the corners at the tears that formed there from laughing so hard, "Why did we even decide to rearrange her room? We went through this before and we said we weren't moving anything."

Santana's jaw drops, "Seriously?! It was _your_ fucking insistence Berry! We moved everything so we could paint, which _also_ was at your insistence and then in again, only to now have you want to spin things around."

Rachel gulps, "Semantics." Causing a grin to form on Santana's face, "Mhm, sure. You just 'wanted Quinn to feel as if it's her own room, and not simply a replacement or flung together.'"

Rachel swallows and shrugs, "And what's wrong with that?"

Santana laughs as she shrugs, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing at all is what's wrong with that."

David cuts in, "Come on now, Quinn's due back any minute."

Both brunette's face him and raise their eyebrows. He grins at them sheepishly, "Alright so, I'm off by a bit."

Santana snorts and he relents, "Okay so a few hours."

Rachel nods, "That's more like it."

They grin at their combined efforts before finally picking up the bed once again.

"I'm glad the boys got here and brought down the closet foe us, because that would have been, excuse my French, hell to deal with on our own."

Santana huffs out a laugh as they finally drop the bed to its new position, "Yea, especially with David's fragile nature."

"Hey!" He lets out indignantly.

Rachel at least tries to appear to not be laughing. Santana, however, doesn't do any such thing. She instead throws her head back and laughs loudly and at length.

He rolls his eyes and lets them have their fun. He walks away and despite the fact that they were teasing him, he lets them. God knows it's been a long while since he's seen them laugh.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Quinn sighs to herself as she watches her sister talk on the phone just outside of her room. She's a little put off even though she's meant to get to go home today.

Rolling her eyes at herself she tries to prop herself up in bed. She knows why she's put off. There are quite a few reasons actually, namely, not one of her friends have come by, and it's the first time that that's happened since she's been in the hospital.

Then there's the fact that she's desperately fighting with herself internally. Fighting the bitterness and the anger at the fact that she may never walk again. But mostly she's just thinking about the first thing.

Rolling over to her side is a pain but she's determined to make it without calling out for help.

"God you're stubborn."

Francine gently puts her hands on Quinn's forearm. When the younger blonde refuses to meet her gaze she sighs and rubs her thumbs across her skin, "Quinn…you got into your own head again, didn't you?"

Hazel eyes tear up and she angrily shuts her eyes, "I just. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Her sister gathers her up into her arms and holds Quinn tightly, "Sweetheart nothing, there's nothing wrong with you."

Quinn tries desperately to stop from crying but once she's started and allowed the doors to open, she can hardly put a stop to them now.

"Why do bad things keep happening to me Fran?"

Francine tears up as she feels her sister's tears soaking her shirt, "I don't know babygirl. But things are going to be okay Q. They have to be. You're so damn strong."

After the tears have slowed and it's been quiet for a while Quinn softly says, "No one came for me today."

Francine feels like she's been kicked in the stomach but she pushes through and stays quiet about that not wanting to ruin the surprise so close to the big reveal, "Oh sweetheart. I'm sure they wanted to be here."

Quinn shrugs and she decides she doesn't want to talk about this with Francine anymore.

It just so happens that Judy comes in with all her paperwork and her meds for the pain along with an appointment made for a checkup, with Dr. Lopez wheeling in a wheelchair.

Quinn schools her face, knowing she's particularly fragile now and may start crying again if she doesn't control herself from having a pity party.

Dr. Lopez smiles at her, "I'm sure you're really glad to be getting out of here aren't you Q?"

Quinn gives him a small smile as she nods her head, not willing to risk opening her mouth now incase she gets choked up and starts crying again.

"I'm going to walk you through getting into your chair, it's…not the easiest thing in the world, or the most comfortable, but I've taught your mom the right ways to help."

Quinn can't help her mind from wandering as she tries to listen to what he's saying, but she's mad at herself for once again putting herself in a position of vulnerability.

She blinks suddenly and it's as if she's just magically been placed in the chair, "Now we're going to wheel you out and then you're off to your home."

Quinn nods, her sides hurt and she's uncomfortable being at this height knowing she doesn't exactly have the option of amending it by standing. She shakes her head slightly. She's glad to be alive.

A few tears make their way down her face once she's finally settled into the car. She's back in a vehicle. 'God' she thinks to herself, 'I'm going to need a whole heap of therapy for all this shit I'm put through.'

She grips onto her thighs though she can't feel a thing, watching as her nails dig into her pants, surely digging into her skin, knowing that it should have started to hurt a while ago, but it's not. It's as if she's digging her nails into someone else's legs, it's so strange.

Francine sits beside her and instantly gently takes a hand and holds it close to her, "We're gonna be okay. I promise."

Quinn tilts her head slightly, bemused at the thought. Francine's promises used to be something she held sacred, now she's not so sure her words can make her believe. Their powers have all been used up in the past. She trains her eyes to look at her lap for the rest of the drive back. She doesn't realize she's stopped her other hand from pressing into her thighs.

Xoxoxox

"They're here! Quick stop making so much noise! Guys! _Shut up_!"

Rachel gets everyone's attention as they all finally stop and instead they wander out into the living room as they wait

Xxx

Quinn takes as deep a breath as she can manage as she gets into her new chair for the second time today.

"Home sweet home."

She nods her head at her mother's words, not having the strength to say anything. She wonders if Rachel, Santana and Brittany will even call to ask about her today.

Francine walks in before them with Quinn's bags and Judy works on wheeling Quinn in, "The incline isn't too steep is it baby? If it is, I can get it lowered, but Aiden said it should be alright but it's honestly your-"

Quinn nods her head, "I think it should be fine…thanks mom."

Judy nods, finally pushing them through the doors.

She's met with a lot of familiar faces the minute they're in.

Rachel naturally ends up in the front of the group, flanked by Brittany and Santana. She lets out a rather gentle, "Hey Quinn."

Quinn's eyes tear up on their own accord, and she gets chocked up trying to get her breathing in order.

Santana speaks gently, "I promise we didn't forget about you. Especially not today of all days."

Quinn snorts as she chuckles, and she experimentally tries to wheel herself forward only to stop in her attempt because of her ribs. She would have scowled except Rachel has dropped down onto her knees in front of her, her hands quickly finding refuge in hers as she gently squeezes Quinn's hands, "Welcome home sweetheart."

Santana and Brittany make their way to either side of the blonde, placing hands on her shoulders and squeezing reassuringly.

"You guys weren't in the hospital." Is what Quinn finally says.

They nod and Brittany decides to explain, "We had things to do so we could surprise you. But I'm sorry that we made you sad. We didn't want you to feel like that."

Quinn nods, knowing now in hindsight that she should have realized, but in her defense, she's still not exactly at the right frame of mind for her thoughts _not_ to get the best of her.

Xoxoxox

After the initial excitement in the foyer, they had all decided to welcome Quinn home in the living room and then when things get even calmer they would show her, her bedroom.

"I just want to grab some pj's and I want to see how much I remember about the guest room."

Santana bites her lip and says, "Yeah…I'm sure it's not the same guestroom as you've got in mind hot stuff."

Quinn's mom giggles under her breath as she walks behind Santana wheeling Quinn in and everyone else sort of follow.

While everyone takes in the room to see their handy work and how well things have turned out, Rachel, Santana and Brittany are all just watching Quinn's face.

Green eyes take in the space and she reaches a hand up to Santana, who quickly drops the handle bars and holds onto her. She doesn't say anything because honestly she doesn't think she can right now.

They've brought her room to her and she can't think of a single way she can ever make them realize just how much this means to her.


End file.
